


[Remix/Rewrite] For Everything, Its Price

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Omega Skies [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Sawada Tsunayoshi, Omega Skies, Omegaverse-type Consent Issues, Other, POV Alternating, POV Third Person Limited, Porn With Plot, Porn With Worldbuilding, Post-Anime, Price of Dying Will Flames, Relationship Tags Added After Relevant Scene, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Unreliable Narrator(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: The one where every Sky is an Omega.





	1. Tsuna's PoV

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Everything, Its Price](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366614) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



> This is a rewrite/remix of one of my own stalled fics. After 250K in this fandom since January, my writing has significantly improved, and while multiple people had requested I go back and continue it, I found myself rewriting it first. Partly to include characters I couldn't quite write at the start of writing in this fandom, and partly to get over the 'I don't want to' that came from being flamed about it on ff.net.

He was curled up on his bed, uncomfortable in his own skin, and trying to deal with the persistent dull ache in his abdomen. Natsu had insisted on being released from the Sky Ring at three o'clock in the morning, and had curled up against his stomach purring fit to burst. His little Lion's actions helped at least a little bit, but all he wanted to do was stay very still and hope that this went away; if this was anything like what girls went through every month, he was so buying Haru and Kyoko all the cake they wanted.

He was dreading when Reborn finally came in to his room to wake him that morning; he didn't need any of his tutor's more interesting methods of waking him up on top of feeling like his skin was too tight and the stabbing pains in his lower back.

But Reborn didn't try to wake him violently; didn't hit him with a Leon-hammer. Instead there was an almost gentle hand that ruffled his hair and that made Tsuna curious. His tutor was rarely truly gentle with him - or with his other former student, Dino. And it made him wary; it normally preceded something happening that Reborn was going to be _thoroughly_ amused by. Given his tutor's taste for schadenfreude, that wasn't a good thing for _any_ bystander.

"What's wrong with me, Reborn?" a wave of Sun flames that coursed through his body gently, and a wary Tsuna was familiar enough with the base state of Reborn's Flames after everything they'd been through in the past two years that he could tell his demon-tutor was smiling without even peeking at the toddler's face.

"Nothing's wrong baka-Tsuna. I was expecting this, especially after everything we went through to defeat the future version of Byakuran." The obvious pleasure and amusement in Reborn's voice only increased his wariness. "Now, up. This is no excuse not to go to school; no one lets the girls off school when they bleed."

"Too much information, Reborn." His words were muffled, his head stuck back under the pillow he'd been using ineffectually to smother himself.

He felt the shift in his tutor's Flames that preceded one of Leon's transformations, and when he peeked, the expected Leon-hammer had materialised in his tutor's hand.

"Hiiiiiiee!" He tumbled out of bed, and groped for his uniform. "I'm moving, I'm moving!"

He pulled his uniform on haphazardly, hopping towards the stairs; but he stopped long enough to actually button up his trousers before descending. He'd learnt that lesson the hard way - Bianchi had laughed at him falling down the stairs and then pointed out that he'd be less likely to do so if he actually hitched his trousers up properly so they weren't under his feet. There was toast on the table for him, and he snatched it and the pair of waiting bentos up, and stuffed his feet in his shoes and ran out of the door, cursing how much he hurt.

Gokudera pounced on him the moment he left the house, still too wary of his sister's presence to come in, even after everything they'd been through in the future, but willing to accept the bento Tsuna handed to him (he'd noticed that if he didn't bring his Storm guardian food, the volatile boy had a tendency to eat little more than instant noodles; between that and his compulsive smoking, Tsuna worried about him). The presence of one of his guardians did something to the aches he'd woken with, allowing them to subside significantly. Especially when his Storm hugged him in thanks for the bento. (Gokudera had gotten a lot more affectionate since their return; he would point out how like Uri that made him, but that would just make his Storm hiss and scratch like the little leopard.)

They talked about nothing much until they were close enough to Nami-chuu that Takeshi joined them, slinging a compassionate arm across Tsuna's shoulders and the Sky almost melted as the aches disappeared entirely. He could only quietly enjoy the absence of pain as his Rain and Storm bickered in their normal fashion over his head. If one of them had been female, he could easily see the two of them falling into a relationship. It had become obvious to him when they were in the future, how much of Gokudera-kun's prickliness was an act, a defence against more abuse. Some of the things the older version of Bianchi had told him made that clear.

He shook his head, and turned over Reborn's words that morning in his head. He'd already learnt that that level of delight in his tutor was a phenomenally bad sign; Dino-nii had warned him of that much the first time he'd visited. But the implication that this was comparable to what the girls went through once a month made him _nervous_ \- living in close quarters in the underground base in the future had made the existence of that particular issue all too obvious.

They'd all learnt that Haru and Bianchi - and to a lesser extent Kyoko - had two or three days a month where they _needed_ chocolate or they were more dangerous to their health than the Millefiore.

The second sign that today was going to be _interesting_ \- in the Chinese curse meaning of the word - was waiting for them at the gate to Nami-chuu; his Cloud was actually amongst the foot soldiers of his committee for once, rather than perched out of sight, waiting for a significant enough infraction to attract his attention. His tonfas looked as if they'd already been put to use - more than once - since the other students had started to arrive, though his Gakuran was still pristine, and he rubbed his eyes, Roll was peeking his nose out of one of Hibari-san’s pockets, fuzzy in a way that suggested the Cloud's box animal was covered with an illusion. Despite knowing that Hibari-san was _his_ Cloud Guardian, and had fought alongside him multiple times and risked his life to save them all, his stomach still dropped when he realised the prickly older teen had spotted them.

The ache in his abdomen blooms fast and vicious as Takeshi's arm falls away, ready to pull Shigure Kintoki from it's sheathe on his back and to step between him and his Cloud, but he was doubled over gasping as the pain overwhelmed him, drawing the attention of all four of his present Guardians.


	2. Hayato's PoV

The Cloudy Bastard’s tonfas disappear back up the sleeves of his _still_ exquisitely neat Gakuran, as he went from Chairman of the Namimori Middle School Disciplinary Committee to Vongola Cloud Guardian, in the space of a single breath. The difference was in the bastard’s posture, in the faint purple taint in the demon-prefect's normally steel grey eyes, and the killing intent he was suddenly exuding. The majority of the students still outside the building damn near ran into the school, pointedly not looking at either Hibari or Tsuna.

The baseball idiot’s hand fell back from its rise towards the hilt of Shigure Kintoki where it rested, slung across his back. He slid his sticks of dynamite back into the box he’d drawn them from, and grumbled in annoyance at Takeshi when he scooped up the Boss. He barely succeeded in resisting the temptation to snatch Juudaime away from the baseball-idiot, but he had to admit the other teen was better able to carry Tsuna.

They were well within their Cloud's territory, and without knowing what exactly was wrong with his Juudaime - though he had a niggling suspicion that he knew what the issue _might_ be - he wanted him somewhere safe and controllable. Neither the hospital, nor the school nurse's room appealed, given the suspicion that was trying to surface from his memory. He sighed mentally, and muttered to himself ‘that this was all for his Juudaime’, he raised an eyebrow at the demon-prefect. He was, unexpectedly, rewarded by a set of keys being thrown at him that would have knocked him out of he hadn't caught them. They _looked_ like the keys to the Bastard’s normal hidey-hole within the school building, and he made a mental note to actually do his research and work out what, exactly, the Cloud’s relationship with the town’s administration was.

His Juudaime grumbled from where he was cradled in the baseball idiot’s arms, but they all ignored him, as his face was buried in Takeshi's shirt and he was making no attempt to escape from the princess carry the Rain was using. Tsuna had gone limp in the Rain’s grip, no longer tense with pain, too, which brought the memory trying to surface almost within reach.

He was trailed by a subdued Ryohei, and Takeshi carrying _his_ Juudaime as he led the way up to the Reception Room - Hibari's chosen den - and slid the key the Cloud had thrown at him smoothly into the lock, only to find that the room wasn’t, in fact, locked. He kicked it open in annoyance, and the Cloudy Bastard’s second - who ‘tasted’ very faintly of Lightning Flames - rose gracefully from where he'd been kneeling, working on what looked suspiciously like police files. He added that to his mental file on the Cloud, along with the depth and breadth of the future-Hibari’s control over the town.

"Hibari-sama has directed me to make sure you’re comfortable in here -” the older pompadour-haired teen's hand slid away from a discrete earpiece and pointed at the futon that had appeared since their last visit to the Cloud’s territory, “- and he suggested that Sawada-sama would be more comfortable lain down, with one of you cradling his head in their laps, judging by his reactions outside. The chairman has gone to retrieve the hentai-doctor.” The older teen’s voice was flat as he gathered his weapons. "I will be covering the rest of his patrol." Hibari's Vice-Chairman stalked out of the room, clearly somewhat disapproving of non-Committee members in the Chairman’s inner sanctum.

The baseball idiot tried to put the Juudaime down on the indicated futon, but their young Sky refused to release him, forcing the baseball idiot to carefully fold himself down onto the futon. He resisted the temptation to join the other two on the futon, and took one of the armchairs instead, resolutely ignoring the way his cock throbbed with interest at the sight of his Juudaime curled up in the baseball idiot’s lap. Ryohei had no such self control, sliding himself down next to the Rain, and being rewarded by Tsuna almost purring at him, like Uri did when they were alone. He wondered, absently, why the Sun was so very quiet; he hadn’t yelled EXTREME yet that morning, as far as he was aware.

Shamal was herded through the door to the Reception Room by the Cloudy Bastard, whose eyes were _still_ glowing the purple of his Flames, and who was wielding tonfas with the distinct purplish-hue that suggested they were one of his box weapons; he also had Roll perched on his shoulder, ready to capture the Mist if he tried to escape. But the perverted doctor took a single look at the way Tsuna was sprawled across the two of his Guardians on the futon with him, and the way he was faintly glowing and purring and snorted in amusement.

"He's just completing the transition to being an adult Sky Flame User." Shamal's voice dripped with his disinterest in the male form, even one as fey and androgynous as his Juudaime had become. "It was inevitable once he had all six guardians and had spent sufficient time living in _very_ close proximity to them." His eyes widened as he finally recalled the memory he had been wracking his brain for. With the ability to access five out of the seven Flames, his Family had _hoped_ he was either a Sky or would bond to one, and his sex education had included the biological quirks inherent in those who _Actively_ used their Flames.

"He's,-" his brain stuttered. His Juudiame was going into _heat_? He was going to get to bed his Sky - his virgin Sky, who would need to take all of his Guardians - or at least users of all six of the other Flames - before the heat died down again. The idea both annoyed him - he didn’t want to share, didn’t want his Juudaime’s innocence stolen like this - but also aroused him, even more than the sight of Tsuna curled up on top of the baseball idiot and the boxing freak.

Shamal nodded.

"I'm not sure whether to envy or pity you, Hayato." Shamal's eyes flicked between the five boys in the room."It's supposed to be one of the most enjoyable experiences there is for a Flame User, but you have to share," the leer on the his mentor’s face was almost comical and Gokudera face palmed.

"Get out!" slipped out muffled, but clear enough, and Shamal took the opportunity to slip back out of the room, past the alert, interested-despite-himself Cloud Guardian.

The Cloudy Bastard stepped into the room and locked the door behind himself, once the doctor had left.

"Explain. Herbivore." The Cloud’s voice carried killing intent as he stalked across the room to his desk, his Gakuran swirling around him. "The pervert doctor just implied you’re familiar with what’s happening to the Omnivore."

His fingers twitched towards the pocket where he kept his ever present packet of cigarettes in, and briefly regretted sending Shamal away. He scrubbed one hand over his eyes, and palmed his erection with the other, and sighed.

''Fine. The Mafia version of Sex Ed it is then. Becoming Flame Active is known to make a number of fascinating changes to your biology. Some of the alterations are remarkably consistent, and others vary from type to type - you remember how twenty year later Lambo is almost completely immune to Lightning?” Hibari nodded impatiently.

“One of the most consistent changes involves those with Sky Flames. Ninety-nine percent of Skies are born to known Sky-lines as far as we’ve been able to tell, though there have been a handful of known sports*. They’re also rare; far rarer than they should be, and unlike Clouds, who tend to get themselves killed due to a variety of causes, there’s no _obvious_ reason for it. And they only breed true under certain circumstances - it’s why until Timoteo confirmed that there was a Japanese candidate to lead the Vongola no-one was circling around Juudaime, trying to coax him into one of the other families - they thought he had his Mother’s affinity, not his father’s. Though it is possible that Nana is a Latent Sky; it would explain how Juudaime is one, too.” Gokudera watched Hibari’s hands carefully as purple sparks jumped between the older teen’s fingers, and said a brief prayer that the demon Prefect would continue to listen to him, rather than making use of his Tonfas.

“If, and only, if a Sky has all six Flame types around him, bonded to him, and present on a consistent basis, he develops one trait that comes in two parts; the ability and drive to carry a child or children himself, to be his heir. But all six of the other Flames need to have been around the Sky for an extended period of time for it to happen - I’m guessing that all the time we spent locked up in the underground base in the future was enough - and the desire comes on fast when the changes have finally established themselves.” His eyes flicked from Hibari to where Takeshi and Ryohei still cradled Tsuna on the futon between the two of them. “I’m surprised Reborn didn’t keep him home, if I’m honest.”

From his Sky’s position curled into his Sun’s chest, in a muffled voice that oozed embarrassment, came “He said ‘This is no excuse not to go to school’, Gokudera-kun. I’m not sure whether he thought I had more time before it set in, or if he thought this was funny; it could be either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*] sport as in the BIOLOGY term - an animal or plant showing abnormal or striking variation from the parent type, especially in form or color, as a result of spontaneous mutation.


	3. Ryohei's PoV

"Juudaime?" Octopus-head’s voice was laced with concern, even as the bomber palmed his erection absently through the material of his trousers. He was a little bit concerned about Sawada, too. The younger teen felt hot to the touch, and he shivered slightly where he was laid across him and Takeshi, but his Sun Flames didn’t come to the surface the way they did when he touched someone who was _sick_. Nor did Kangaryuu want out of the bangle on his wrist the way she did when one of the other guardians was sick. "How much of that did you understand?" .

"Being a Sky is even weirder than I thought it was, Reborn thinks this is funny, and I ache every time you guys stop touching my skin." The bomber’s eyes widened even further than they already had.

“Turf-top, is Juudaime hot to the touch? I can see that he's shivering from here.” He nodded in confirmation, and the half-Italian swore in a language that he didn’t understand.

“Octopus-head, if you EXTREMELY want us to understand you, you have to speak Japanese.” Sawada thumped him gently for shouting in his ear, and he made an effort to moderate his tone further.

“How secure is this room, Hibari-san?” His kohai perked up from where he was sat next to him, and he shifted Sawada more completely into his lap to allow the Rain to intervene if necessary between the other two in the room. Something about the fact that Sawada was hot to the touch, and shivering, and cuddly had set the bomber off; he could feel the rising Flames in the room, feel the way that the silver-haired teen had flipped from delinquent to Storm Guardian and Right Hand.

Even Takeshi picked up on the transition from one to the other, though his kohai was still prone to pretending ignorance of their ‘Family’s’ dynamics.

Hibari snarled, the purple of his Cloud flame flickering round his fingers. "More secure than you're suggesting, Herbivore."

"Hibari-san, Gokudera-kun, don't fight. Not now." The weight of Sawada’s Sky Flame filled the room, pressing down on them all, and he felt his body responding; he wasn’t entirely comfortable with the fact it was. Not with the way he tended to think of Sawada as his little brother. , The two bickering ones both turned back to stare at Sawada; the younger teen rarely _forced_ his Will on them, but he just had. Takeshi on the other hand, leant down and pressed a soft kiss to Sawada’s mouth. Sawada stiffened abruptly, and then melted into the touch in a way that none of them could miss - not with the way his Flames positively _oozed_ pleasure, and the rumbling purr, much like Natsu’s that filled the room they were in.

"Are you telling me that the little animal is coming into Season, Herbivore?" Hibari's voice was amused, and he emerged from behind his desk to stalk across the room, until he was almost nose to nose with the slightly shorter Storm.

"Yes, damnit." The bomber snarled, obviously envying Hibari the easy acceptance of what was happening, and possibly _also_ envying Takeshi the way Sawada was melting into his kohai’s gentle kisses. He also suspected that despite knowing what was going on the silver-haired teen was fighting the urge to be territorial about Sawada; he’d watched the younger teen try to chase Takeshi off repeatedly, and there had been some _interesting_ things about ‘Octopus-head’s’ psychology in the notes his future self had left him.

“Stop fighting each other,” there was a definite edge of need in Tsuna’s voice, “and do something more _useful_.” The Sky Flames swirled even more thickly within the room, calling to his own Flames - and he suspected the others, even more hungrily, than they already had been - and his cock, which had only been half-hard jumped to completely erect under their influence.

“We should EXTREMELY listen to Sawada.” He earned himself another of the half-hearted swats for his exclamation, and he pressed his lips to Sawada’s forehead in apology.

“I believe, that as you _know_ more about the dance we’re about to engage in - at least in theory -” there was a biting edge in Hibari’s voice, “- you should lead, Herbivore.”

The Storm winced, but noticeably did appreciate the way the other was stepping back - and then both he and the bomber realised that Takeshi must have their Sky half drowned in Rain flames, given his complete lack of response to the two territorial Guardian’s continued posturing - especially after the way he’d just flared at them both for bickering.

“Being a little heavy handed with that, aren’t you baka?” The silver-haired bomber knelt over Takeshi’s legs, and stole a kiss that he was quite obviously pouring _everything_ the he had been bottling up since the very first day when Sawada has saved him from his own dynamite. (He hadn’t seen the incident, but he’d heard enough about it from Takeshi to know what, exactly, had happened.) The level of need, of passion, and desire to possess Sawada that was being poured into the kiss was EXTREME, and made his own cheeks redden.

"Maa, maa, it's working, though isn't it, Gokudera-kun," for Takeshi, that tone of voice was one he had learnt to associate with the arousal of victory, and it was quite obvious that it was all the silver-haired teen could do to not snatch Sawada from Takeshi and him at his kohai's teasing tone. He rolled his eyes and shifted Sawada so that he was just sprawled across Takeshi - he might be mostly oblivious, but he could see the way his kohai wanted the bomber as well as Sawada, and he wasn't beyond teasing the two of them. Given the general heated level of need in the room, and the fact that there were four of them, all of who had hard cocks and their blood heated, he couldn't see this ending with _only_ Sawada taking it up the ass - or had he grown a pussy? He was curious now, as to how the changes to the younger teen's biology _worked_ , but he rolled off the futon anyway, and padded silently over to where Hibari was watching the show. The prefect's cheeks were faintly flushed, his cock hard and his fingers tightly fisted, and he had to admit it was a tempting sight.


	4. Hayato's PoV

Takeshi looked at him from his position sprawled, comfortably, on the futon with their relaxed and visibly aroused Sky using him as a bolster, his eyes hooded and his body speaking of it’s own _need_. His hands were busy at Tsuna's waist, undoing the button and zip, preparing to ease him out of his school trousers - he could see the bright orange boxers his Sky was wearing and the damp patch where Tsuna’s cock was already weeping pre-cum, but he was feeling impatient - and the baseball idiot _had_ already decided to bring his Flames out to play.

He shifted to kneel between the other two’s legs, and a mischievous smile stretched across his lips. Almost before the others could react, his hands, dancing with tiny Storm flames brushed against both Tsuna’s and Takeshi’s clothed legs, and the tiny Flames caught, and licked their way, thread-by-thread through the fabric of both sets of clothing, leaving the two of them naked for his perusal.

"You've been holding out on us," the baseball idiot’s voice carried a degree of amused curiosity, but he made no move to sit up or move their almost boneless Sky, who was now draped back across his bare chest, Takeshi’s eyes were significantly more alert than Tsuna’s, a Rain’s natural resistant to their own Flames allowing him to resist the lassitude. He pulled his own Sun and Storm Flames up to just underneath his skin; he had no desire to succumb to the relaxation their Rain was inflicting on their Sky, even if it was helping Tsuna to deal with what was happening.

"And you haven't been, with the way you're using your Rain Flames, baseball-idiot?" The answer Takeshi gave him was non-verbal. He trailed a hand, glittering with a faint pale blue Flame, down their Sky’s chest to cup the smaller teen’s erect cock appreciatively; Tsuna sighed and relaxed more into the taller teen’s arms. He flicked his eyes over his left shoulder to check what the other two guardians were doing, and found his eyes meeting those of an appreciative Cloud, who was watching them from a perch on his desk, and the boxing freak who was standing behind him, obviously contemplating mischief. And mischief that featured the Cloud. Recognising his moment of prevarication for what it was, he bent his head and licked a broad stripe up the cock the baseball idiot was so helpfully holding steady for him.

It would be better for him to be the first to please their shared Sky; he knew what the consequences could, no, _would_ be. Tsuna tasted temptingly sweet - nothing like the taste of his own fluids, and he could feel the craving that'd be with him for the rest of his life unfurling in his head and his gut. He could demonstrate with his actions - they spoke louder than words, didn't they? He didn’t quite have the words to explain to the other three what was _really_ involved in what they were doing.

He took just the tip of Tsuna’s cock into his mouth and sucked it gently, his body already wanting more of the bitter-sweetness of his Sky’s fluids - that too was something he'd been warned about in his lessons about having a Sky. He probably should have mentioned the resulting craving to the other Guardians, and that they _could_ choose not to take this step - though they would have to watch for other Flame Users usurping their bonds with their Sky if they _didn’t_ \- but the mischievous, Uri-like part of his mind pushed that thought away, and instead concentrated on providing the final push that the Tsuna’s endocrine system had been waiting for.

Easing his way down, he curled his tongue and used it to stroke the underside of the warm length that he was sucking on, and made an appreciative hum as the body below him - Tsuna’s body - thrust up slightly, making it butt gently against the back of his throat, but he moved with his Sky’s body rather than gagging. He understood the biology of what was happening, and how to fight it, if he _truly_ wanted or needed to, but he sank into his own rising hormones willingly, and felt the faint twinges of pain in his groin that he’d been warned about, as the taste of his Sky finished the twisting and tweaking his own body.

The fact that he was enjoying it far more than he thought he would - he’d considered the idea of _giving_ oral sex too much like hard work to be enjoyable before he’d actually started going down on his Sky - was another matter entirely. It was, however, also _harder_ physically - no pun intended - than he'd expected to give Tsuna a blow job; the stretch and ache in his jaw was unfamiliar and daunting and he mentally begged forgiveness of the couple of whores he’d paid for blow jobs. Tsuna’s cock was smaller than his and he was having to work incredibly hard to take it, so God only knew how they’d blown him. But the baseball idiot stroked a Rain Flame coated hand along his jawline, relaxing the tense muscles there, and easing the strain he hadn't realised was accumulating.

A smaller hand, finer boned and coated in Sky Flames, came to rest gently in his hair, applying the tiniest amount of pressure. He followed that pressure, and managed to sink his nose all the way to the soft curls at the base of Tsuna cock. That forced him to swallow convulsively around the deeply unfamiliar intrusion into his throat, and figure out - quickly - how to breath around it and how to convince his muscles not to try and force it back out again. He _didn’t_ want to gag or choke on it. The baseball idiot came to his aid, and he wasn’t sure how the other boy knew to stroke his throat with a thin trickle of Rain Flames.

It would be easy to palm his own aching, sore, erection, to work himself to completion and empty his now painful and engorged balls - the balls swelling and filling to answer his Sky’s demands - even as he attempted to drag Tsuna’s first, assisted orgasm from him. Instead even as he backed off from deep throating him, he allowed one hand to drift down, to gently fondle the other teen’s balls, and then to drift further down, to press at the tightly furled rosette behind them gently and in time with the movement of his head.

He wasn’t sure what he expected to be the result; he knew what it _should_ be, but Sky biology was nonsensical. But the easy relaxing of muscles that would normally have resisted this _viciously_ , would have fought him to the last gasp, was exactly what was supposed to happen. The guiding hand in his hair clenched reflexively at the sensation, a final warning of the release he was about to receive, and his first two fingers sank home easily, into slick heat, even as his mouth was filled to overflowing with Tsuna’s cum. His Sky released so much that a thin trickle escaped, dribbling down his chin to mark his chest.

The heat around his fingers, augmented as it was by the Sky Flames that were raging through Tsuna’'s system, was welcoming, and all he could think about was the way it would feel around his cock, even as fire coursed through his own blood from the seed he had swallowed. His body _burnt_ for Tsuna’s; needed and craved him as he’d _known_ it would. Not that he regretted ducking his head and tasting him; even if that had bound him even more tightly to the younger teen. It was all he could do not to mount his Sky and rut into his body until he’d taken his own, selfish pleasure from him, and he would glory in the way his Sky called to him now for the rest of his days.


	5. Kyoya's PoV

Watching the bomb Herbivore suck on the Omnivore’s cock, and not breaking the two of them up like he did so many of the teenage couples he found doing _such_ was one of the harder things he’d had to do since their return from the strange version of the Future; harder even than refraining from hunting down the marshmallow Carnivore and killing him before he showed his teeth. The Omnivore had asked him not to, and that had been the moment he’d known that the little animal had ‘caught’ him, when he’d complied with his request.

His body ached, demanding more than just release at his own hand - his cock and balls _hurt_ \- but he could be patient. He wanted the little animal ready to take him the way a Carnivore’s mate _should_ be taken, and he wasn’t. Yet. But he could demand a taste from the bomb Herbivore; he had the little animal’s seed trickling down his chin, and the baby Carnivore had told him it would be the sweetest thing he’d ever taste, his Sky - and he couldn’t see the little animal allowing him to bite him bloody _yet_. Though he would if he was supposed to be his mate, and his mouth watered at the thought of sinking his teeth into the soft flesh at the curve of the little animal’s neck.

He found himself moving almost without really thinking about it, dragging the bomb Herbivore off the Omnivore by that ridiculous silver hair and up to a position where he could lick the little animal’s seed from his chin and then, already craving another taste, he drove his tongue into the herbivore’s mouth, chasing the remnants of the Omnivore’s seed. There was a grumpy noise from the bomb herbivore, but he just tightened his grip on the other teen’s hair, and bit his lip in warning and the herbivore went limp in his grasp.

He looked up from his limp prey to see the little animal’s eyes watching him from where he was reclining on the baseball herbivore. They were glowing with the Omnivore’s Flames, though it wasn’t in the same way that made the little animal so fun to play with and he released the limp bomb Herbivore earning himself a lazy, appreciative smile from the Omnivore. He wanted more of that sweetness, but there was other things he wanted _more_ and it had eased the ache in his groin enough he could ignore it again.

He stepped back from the futon again, intending to allow the bomb Herbivore space to open the little animal for his mating, but stepped back into the broad chest of the noisy Herbivore, who wrapped his arms around him. His hands twitched for his tonfas, and Roll stuck his head out of the pocket he was in, making his curious, ready-to-fight noise, but the little animal’s eyes sharpened and he desisted.

“Sawada’s EXTREMELY tempting like this.” He snarled at the volume the noisy Herbivore had just used, so close to his ear, and was a little confused when it got him a amused noise from the boxer and turned, intending to swat him and resume his perch, which was at just the right angle to watch what was happening on the futon - the bomb Herbivore was back between the Omnivore’s legs, licking and working the little animal open, or possibly just indulging himself in the sweetness. He’d noticed that that Herbivore had a sweet tooth when he wasn’t smoking.

Except that the noisy Herbivore was there, dragging him into a kiss of his own, chasing the taste of the little animal with his tongue and pressing his own arousal into him and he had another choice. Beat the noisy Herbivore, or sate himself on the boxer, who he _knew_ could take the damage he’d inflict. He did, after all, always bounce back from the beatings he earned for being noisy _very_ quickly. He pushed the white-haired herbivore down, pressure on his shoulders until the noisy creature was on his knees, and took the hint, opening his pants and drawing out his cock. He shuffled the two of them around so he could keep one eye on how the other two Herbivores were treating the little animal - answer, with a gentleness and care that the bomb Herbivore normally reserved for his box-cat - and wove his hands into the noisy Herbivore's hair, and forced him forward to the point where he had to take his cock or find it pushing into his mouth the next time he tried to say anything.

Not that he was being fought by the boxer. Instead his cock was smoothly accepted into wet heat, and he sighed as he was allowed to push it all in, until the noisy Herbivore’s mouth was so full he couldn’t make a loud noise and his nose was buried in the hair at the base of his cock. Not that he could force the other teen to stay there for very long, but the way he struggled and his throat spasmed around him before he let him pull back was delicious, and he couldn’t wait to make the little animal do this. He’d look so pretty, with his lips around his cock.

He could almost hear the ‘EXTREMES’ as the boxer kept forcing himself to take his full length and swallow around it - it, and the sight of the little animal all wanton and splayed out like an offering, his cock erect and weeping and the bomb Herbivore still licking at the place where they all wanted to shove their aching erections, were enough to drag his first orgasm of the morning from him. Not that he minded; it meant he would last longer buried in the slick heat he was waiting for his turn at.

Except, rather than ‘just’ spraying his cum down the noisy Herbivore’s throat, he felt the base of his cock start to swell, and only just managed to pull out - spraying the boxer’s face with his cum in the process - before the swelling was done. And with the size of the ‘knot’ - he’d seen similar protrusions in nature documentaries called by that term - he’d have probably broken the noisy Herbivore’s jaw and got teeth embedded in his cock. Which would have been _painful_. The baby Carnivore hadn’t mentioned _that_ , and he pushed the noisy Herbivore away and turned back to where the bomb Herbivore _still_ had his head between the Omnivore’s legs - the little animal was starting to look a little frustrated with his Right Hand’s actions, but hadn’t yet dragged him up his body to a more enjoyable position for the Omnivore.

He raised an eyebrow at the little animal, who nodded, and he dragged the bomb Herbivore back off the little animal _again_. The silver-haired Herbivore hissed like his box-cat at the interruption to his attempt to please the Omnivore, but did look _very_ pretty with the Omnivore’s slick dripping down his chin and his pupils blown from his body’s response to what he’d been doing. He licked some of the _very_ sweet fluids off the bomb Herbivore’s chin and then pushed him down.

“Explain.” The bomb Herbivore’s eyes were on a level with his still stiff cock, the fist sized ‘knot’ still inflated.

“That’s supposed to happen. No-one knows why, but Juudaime _should_ enjoy being stretched and ‘locked’ on to it, and I was told that some non-Skies enjoyed it too, and -” the bomb Herbivore shrugged, “- as you tasted him before I could warn you, the change is fixed now. Now let me _go_! I was enjoying what I was doing.”


	6. Hayato's PoV

The sudden, decidedly Cloud - and Mist, fucking Mist that explained so much about how no-one questioned Hibari's hold on Namimori - reinforced grip that yanked him away from the futon and the Sky he was intent on binding himself to, for a second time, had dragged a hiss that sounded a lot like one of Uri’s from his throat - which did make the Cloudy Bastard’s eyebrow rise. Then there was a hot tongue licking at the slick dripping down his chin from where he’d been making sure that Tsuna was prepared to take a knot, and he suppressed a smirk. The Cloudy Bastard was going to find himself as addicted to their Sky as he was at this rate. Then he was being pushed to his knees, and the demon prefect could go fuck himself with one of his own tonfas if he thought he was going to suck that when he had a needy and mewling Sky waiting for his knot.

Then the fact that the cock in question had a knot registered, and his lips did quirk into something that could be a smirk as the Cloud demanded “Explain.”

“That’s supposed to happen. No-one knows why, but Juudaime should enjoy being stretched and ‘locked’ on to it, and I was told that some non-Skies enjoyed it too, and -” he suppressed another snicker, and risked baiting the bastard, who he hoped would turn into a complete knot-slut as it would be fun to make him beg for a knotting, “- as you tasted him before I could warn you, so the change is fixed now. Now let me _go_! I was enjoying what I was doing.” The grip on his shoulders eased, and he shook them off, and admired the mess the prefect had made of the boxing freak for a brief moment before he crawled back over to Tsuna, intent on finally taking his Sky now that the smaller teen was as ready as he was going to get, his ass freely weeping slick, sweet lubricant and the muscles relaxed and ready to permit his cock into the protected inner passage he wanted so _very_ badly.

He did want to pull Tsuna away from the baseball idiot, to have him all to himself, but there were advantages to Tsuna being sprawled over the Rain, including how calm and relaxed about being taken by four - or even six - cocks in quick succession, when he _knew_ Tsuna had been a virgin before this, without _any_ interest in male-male sex. (He’d made enough veiled offers of company or pleasure to his Juudaime when he noticed that the smaller teen wasn’t dating to be fairly sure about that. Especially given the way Tsuna had started to hug him and feed him since they’d returned from the future.) It also meant that he would be able to see all of his reactions as he slid home, as he was the one who breached that beautiful, fey and androgynous body for the first time and he shivered appreciatively at that thought.

He tore his clothes in his hurry to get undressed, to take Tsuna. He palmed himself gently, feeling the changes, checking they were as he'd expected them to be, and wincing slightly at how engorged and sore his balls were. He thought his father had been _joking_ about that!

He crawled carefully - legs parted slightly to prevent his currently grapefruit sized ball sack from being crushed - back between Tsuna's legs and coaxed them still wider, and pushed Takeshi’s apart too, before setting the slick head of his cock to the relaxed and well-prepared guardian muscle. He hooked his arms beneath Tsuna’s knees, forcing his little Sky to fold, and pressed in, a slow, inexorable motion that allowed him to enjoy every tiny moment of Tsuna’s body yielding to him, wrapping his cock in slick, impossibly tight heat, millimeter by millimeter. Tsuna arched into it, and the beginning of a wordless plea for more formed on his lips but it was swallowed by a kiss from Takeshi, who still cradled him, and he wanted to swat at the baseball idiot, but his mind was consumed by the sensations that were blazing along his nerves.

Once he was fully seated, his whole length buried in Tsuna’s ass he held still, willing himself not to cum immediately from the way he was being squeezed and massaged by his Sky’s internal muscles. For all he’d worked Tsuna’s body as open as he could, he felt so tight he was anxious not to knot him yet, lest he make this hurt; he didn’t want Tsuna to be one of those Skies who only allowed themselves to do this _once_. But it was _hard_ ; he thought of everything he could to stop himself from cumming, and his mind latched onto the image of the current Vongola Don splayed out like his Tsuna was for his Elements, and he felt the need recede slightly. The disturbing image was worth it, though, for the fact that he could start to move, could start to ease back out of Tsuna's body without immediately popping his currently dormant knot on the return thrust. It felt _wrong_ though, to pull out, like he was losing the most precious thing he'd ever possessed in doing so.

The urge to thrust back in, to take, to sate himself on his Sky's body was overwhelming; the slick heated skin that had surrounded his cock, and the intoxication of the Flames running so close beneath the surface of his skin and Tsuna's and even Takeshi’s. There was danger in those flames, and in the predatory Cloud watching them, but there was little danger to him in them; not now, not unless he betrayed his Sky or forced him, and he'd do neither.

He thrust back in, allowed himself a single long smooth thrust that seated him to the root again, and leaned down to kiss Tsuna. The heat that ripped through him held the weight of Tsuna's Will, the same Will that had judged Byakuran and found him wanting in the Future and he held still while his Sky's Flames flowed through him.

They curled around his existing bond with Tsuna until they were almost indistinguishable from it, and the impossibly long moment they took to reforge it hurt; the brief absence of the awareness of his Sky felt like being stabbed - which he had been, once. The absence hurt so fucking much that he was almost afraid that he was going to be consumed by the fire rather than come out the other side with, that he'd betrayed or forced his Sky in some way and just not noticed, that he was as unworthy as he’d been told he was over and over again.

And then the bond flared back into existence, and then it unfolded further, deepening and expanding and bringing with it a pleasure so fierce and all encompassing that it stole the breath from his lungs. There was a sense of being home that was so profound and so much more powerful than it had been before that he _knew_ he’d never be alone again. That he'd be able to follow his Sky wherever he led, no matter what. He suspected that he'd even be dragged along if Lambo's bazooka hit Tsuna.

His body made a handful of erratic thrusts without his explicit permission, riding out the pleasure that Tsuna's Flames had forced on him, and then he was soaring in a more familiar fashion, the slick heat around his cock far more than he could cope with after so much stimulation of his whole body. He could _feel_ his knot swell, and swell, locking him inside his Sky's luscious passage as it milked him of everything in his swollen and sore balls. It would keep doing so for the next twenty or thirty minutes and it was all he could do not to slump forward and crush Tsuna between himself and Takeshi.

The pressure of his Sky's tight walls around his knot, the rhythmic squeezing of the endless orgasm Tsuna was twitching through beneath him made him feel selfish, and he slid his hands between the smaller boy and the baseball idiot and held him close to his body and rolled them both over so that Tsuna was sprawled on top of him; he canted his hips enough to allow his Sky to lay comfortably without the knot dragging at the ring of muscles stretched around the shaft of his cock.

Tsuna laid there, on his chest, accepting the gentle, sweeping strokes of his hands, and the touch of Takeshi's hands - the baseball idiot had turned on his side beside them and was exploring the place where their bodies were joined, feeling the size of the knot that kept tugging and stretching at Tsuna's hole, and when he snuck a look at the idiota's face, it was flushed and fevered as if he was imagining himself stretched in the same way, and he grinned as Takeshi lifted his fingers to his lips to taste Tsuna's slick.

Then the idiota's long, sword callused fingers were rolling his balls thoughtfully between them, feeling the changes, "Hayato, are you _suppose_ to have four balls?" There's a finger sliding lower, covered in his Sky's slick and pressing into his own hole even as the question is asked and he has to swallow and kiss Tsuna's forehead before he can answer.

"Yes. It's another of those changes. They swell when your Sky's in heat, too." The finger had pressed inside, curiously, and he swore softly to himself as his body greedily absorbed the fluids there, too and his Flames surged and shifted more of his anatomy - and then Takeshi’s finger brushed gently against his prostate and he gave in to the pleasure, but resolved to make sure he used plenty of Tsuna’s slick to open Takeshi up and fuck him when his turn with his Sky was done.

Tsuna made a curious sound from his position on his chest and he turned his attention back to the Sky that was his to enjoy, kissing the smaller teen again, this time making sure to do so with tongue and teeth, and to encourage his Sky to squirm and shift on the knot still locking him in place on his cock. The combination of the finger in his ass and the slight deflation of his knot so he had a little more range of movement, had his hips twitching, thrusting up, minutely into Tsuna’s body. The additional stimulation to both of them made both he and Tsuna whine, and the little Sky press two small hands to his chest and struggle upright, so he could kneel and move himself.

Tsuna's eyes were still alight with the burning orange Flames normally associated with Dying Will Mode, but without the accompanying Flame on his forehead, and softer, and more focused than they had been all morning. “Feels so good, Hayato-kun.” The use of his first name, the soft affectionate tone, mirrored in his Sky’s Flames, untwisted what the new, deeper bond hadn’t, and he shuffled up the futon until his back was leant against the Reception Room, and he could kiss Tsuna.

The way Tsuna’s small hand cupped his jaw made it clear that his Sky’s system was burning through the Rain Flames that had lent him his unnatural lassitude after the skin contact between him and Takeshi had been reduced, and was now _very_ much being guided by his Flame and his intuition. Not that he was complaining about the fact, not with the way his cock was still being massaged by the smaller teen’s internal muscles. “So glad you were here for this, that you were my first. Love you, my own.” He knots one hand in Tsuna’s hair after that, to keep his Sky’s mouth pressed to his, not sure he could cope with any more sweet words from the smaller boy without being completely embarrassed by the compliments.

What followed was both frustrating and deeply erotic; his thrusts were perforce foreshortened, but their shift in position meant that he was able to trace desperate fingers across flawless skin and watch his Sky’s responses. And it meant that the idiota couldn’t distract him by fingering his ass; he didn’t need the added stimulation - and he didn’t plan to get knotted today! Maybe later, but only if they figured out how to get Tsuna a knot - he _only_ wanted to submit to his Sky, not to the others. Not unless Tsuna _ordered_ him to.

It also meant that he could wrap a hand around Tsuna’s neglected cock and provide him with pleasure outside that which he _had_ to be getting from the way his muscles were working his knot and cock; could coax a secondary orgasm from him. (The occasional mewls and whimpers from his Sky, sounds that he was greedily swallowing definitely _sounded_ like pleasured noises, and the rippling, teasing muscles around him _felt_ like Tsuna had been orgamsing for the entire length of his impalement.)

The way Tsuna clamped down even tighter around him, and the semen that coated the fingers of the hand working his Sky’s cock (Takeshi immediately took possession of that hand, and licked it clean, the ridiculous Rain - he hadn’t even _thought_ to ask what the consequences of consuming it might be; he was going to be _so_ amused when the idiota craved Tsuna at _least_ as much as he did) were delightful, and too much on top of the way his Sky’s body had been milking him for the whole length of the knotting; he came again, a weak spurt of semen signalling the complete emptying of his swollen balls and the knot deflating, and allowing him to slip free of the slick heat he’d been enclosed in. Nothing but slick dripped from Tsuna when that happened, all his cum having been drawn deep within his Sky - who would have the cutest little belly from it when they were all done with him.

Could allow the resulting slick tight heat to bring him to completion again, so that he’d finally deflate and slide free. He’d have been content to lay there, bask in the sensation of being Home, of being wrapped up in his Sky’s Flames, perhaps even go back down on Tsuna and lick more of that divine sweetness from the source, but the other three were still watching, almost patiently, and Tsuna, obviously driven by his intuition from the brightening color of his eyes, was already trying to lift himself off him - even if he was as wobbly as a newborn foal as a result of the multiple orgasms he’d experienced

He had a moment of internal speculation as to which of his other Guardians Tsuna’d go to next; would it be the boxing freak, the baseball idiot, or the demon prefect? He hoped it would be Takeshi; he wanted to watch, and it would give him enough time to recover so he could pounce when Tsuna was done with the idiota and knot the frustrating Rain. He’d look pretty locked on his cock.

(He needed to get Juudaime some water as soon as he could move. And some for himself as well; this would be no fun if they ended up dehydrated.)


	7. Takeshi's PoV

Tsuna rolled off Gokudera’s sated form, and he reached for him, coaxing the smaller teen into his arms, where he could kiss him lazily. He could feel the shifts that Gokudera had noted as normal each time he was prodded over them - his cock ached and his balls were swollen, and he _craved_ Tsuna. Really, truly craved him, more even than he had ever craved having his hands on Shigure Kintoki, or on a baseball bat - it even made his desperate crush on Squalo in the Future-That-Wasn't fade into insignificance next to the way he _wanted_ his Sky. Even if there was still his senpai and Hibari-san waiting to take their turns with Tsuna after him, he wanted to _savour_ this. Wanted to give Tsuna as much attention as he gave his sword forms.

He hoped that this wasn’t the only time that this happened; Tsuna was beautiful like this, hot and needy and naked on top of him, and he understood how Squalo hadn’t even noticed him, if he had this kind of relationship with his Sky to fall back on - he shuddered through a pleasurable shiver at the idea of the Varia Sky begging to be knotted by Squalo - that explained a _lot_. Tsuna shook his head in amusement and nipped his lip.

“Where’d you go Takeshi? It made your Flames taste interesting.” His cheeks heated at the thought of explaining that he’s been imagining his former crush doing to the Varia Sky what Gokudera had just been doing to Tsuna himself. “Oh now I really do want to know, sweetheart.” He didn’t answer his Sky, but instead flipped the two of them over, so he had Tsuna beneath him, wriggling, his cock erect again and rubbing against his own. He debated sliding down the way Hayato had and licking at Tsuna’s hole and stealing more of the slick he’d tasted earlier, but he was hard and aching, had been since Hayato had used his Storm Flames to strip both him and Tsuna, and he wanted the relief of being buried in slick heat.

He used one hand to guide himself into Tsuna’s body, and wove the other into his Sky’s hair, holding him in place as he drove himself to the root, with a single, harsh thrust, that made Tsuna take his full length in one go. He gloried in the pleased yelp from his Sky as the smaller teen’s body took him _easily_ , despite the fact that he was a good inch or two longer and slightly wider than Hayato was. And yet despite taking him so very easily, Tsuna was wrapped so tightly around him he could feel the smaller teen’s heartbeat through his cock.

“Feel so good, Tsuna.” Kissing the smaller teen now that he was imbedded in Tsuna’s body was tricky, with the nine inch difference in their heights, but he figured it out, sliding strong arms beneath Tsuna’s legs, and curling his own body until the two of them were supported on his knees and Tsuna’s shoulders allowed him to lean in and press a kiss to the Sky’s lips. He nibbled at them, holding still to allow himself to adjust to the glorious heat that was Tsuna’s core, and then his eyes widened as he felt the familiar Flames licking across his skin, and realised that Tsuna’s eyes were the most brilliant shade of orange he’d ever seen them.

“You are mine, aren’t you, Takeshi?” Tsuna’s voice had that odd timbre it sometimes took on when he was in Hyper Dying Will Mode, and he swallowed; there was something important about that question, and about his answer. He nodded mutely. “Good. I’m keeping you, Takeshi.” Tsuna dragged him down into another kiss, and the Flames tore through him. He whimpered at the loss that he felt as they wound themselves tightly around the thin, delicate bond that connected the two of them, that had done so since Tsuna had saved him from himself and he clung on, desperately, to the anchor that his Sky’s lips represented. Then the bond was back, stronger, clearer, a quiet, pleased hum at the back of his mind in the same place that Shigure Kintoki occupied. “Take me, my own. Make me yours, too.”

He was moving almost before he realised that his body was following his Sky’s instructions; it dragged his attention inwards, to the ways in which he had become Tsuna’s, and the way that becoming had changed him, focused him, and he felt his lips curve into one of the lazy, predatory smiles that he rarely shared with the world. They made his nature far too hard to hide, and he heard an appreciative noise from the direction of his senpai and the prefect, and there was a whimper from the Sky beneath him. He had learned in the Future-That-Wasn't that he was indeed the natural born hitman Reborn had described him as, and he rolled and snapped his hips and watched as that made Tsuna’s eyes roll back in his head.

The smaller teen clutched at his shoulders with a grip so tight he could feel his fingernails drawing blood, and it only made him hunger for more. He rolled his hips again, and again, and snapped back in again, and again, setting himself an easy rhythm that allowed him to return to his claiming of his Sky’s mouth, intent on consuming Tsuna one kiss at a time; he wanted to impress his Sky on _all_ of his senses. Wanted to drag yelps and whimpers and screams from those petal soft lips, wanted Tsuna to claim him _again_ , wanted his Sky to fill completely that cold empty place that had driven him to the edge of the roof multiple times.

As if Tsuna had heard his thoughts, the lips beneath his curled into another, answering smile, “Never letting you go my own. Not even if you _beg_ me to.” Sky Flames slid back into his system again, coiled and lazy, and flowed into that hollow, filling it brim full. He could feel the tears trickle down his cheeks in response and he touched his forehead to Tsuna’s, and murmured his gratitude to the smaller teen; it wasn’t something to share with the other three, all of whom were watching their mating avidly. Tsuna cradled his cheek, and wiped the tears away, smearing streaks of blood from the gouges he'd dug into his shoulders across his face. He caught one of his Sky’s fingers with his teeth and worried it clean gently, and then moment over, he sank back onto his knees.

He lifted the smaller teen’s legs, folding him almost in half beneath him as he placed Tsuna’s ankles on his shoulder and thrust back in to Tsuna’s body with a single powerful movement that made his Sky wail and surrender to him and to the relentless, driving rhythm that he set, that made him think of nothing so much as the rain that came with a typhoon.

He allowed his Flames to rise, until each of his thrusts into Tsuna’s slick heat came with a rolling wave of them, that his Sky took, and took, and took, allowing his Flames to drag them both down, into lazy lassitude and pleasure that ebbed and flowed, steadily rising in strength until they both balanced on the edge of a precipice. He leaned back down then, sealed his mouth to his Sky’s and palmed the cock that was trapped between them, tumbling them both from that ledge. The additional simulation had been enough to push Tsuna over the edge and the sudden, spasming and rippling muscles dragged his orgasm from him, and had the knot that he’d seen on Kyoya’s cock - and felt forming on his own cock earlier - inflating abruptly, holding him inside Tsuna’s now rippling, sucking passage. The pleasure blossomed, sweet and rich, and all consuming laced with the full weight of both his Rain Flames and his Tsuna’s Sky, as his Sky’s body milked him of all the fluid in his sore and engorged balls. Balls that had grown increasingly heavy over the course of Hayato’s taking of their shared Sky, and then larger still with his own lazy taking of the smaller teen. It was a relief to have them start to drain.

Given how relaxed that lazy, Tranquility-laced orgasm left Tsuna, rather than being locked in place as completely as Hayato had been, he had a little more range to move, and he did, enjoying the added sensation, one careful eye on Tsuna's pleasure as he forced the guardian ring of muscles to open just a fraction more with each thrust. Not that he had any intention of pulling all the way out, even if he could persuade Tsuna's body to release him. Not yet anyway.

He basked in the easy affection that was washing over him from his Sky, enjoying the way the smaller teen's Flames, resonating with his Will, swept away all of his anxieties.

He allowed Tsuna's legs to slide down from where they'd been rested on his shoulders, allowing the smaller teen to unfold somewhat. The change in position made Tsuna clench down involuntarily, tightening even further around his solid cock and knot the smaller teen's passage was milking, and a soft curse slipped from his lips as he reached a something like a second release and his new knot deflated. He allowed himself to slip free, exhausted and sated, and regretfully; he wanted to curl around Tsuna and lavish attention on him, rather than give him up to his senpai. But he did; this was only going to work if they shared.

Ryohei lifted a purring Tsuna out of his lap, wrapped the smaller teen's legs around his waist, and proceeded to kiss him lazily. He wasn't permitted to watch though; Hayato made an amused, inquisitive noise and then pinned him, face down on the futon. He could push the silver haired bomber off, but he was feeling rather lazy after half an hour of fucking his Sky, and the other teen's possessive touch felt good. "Hayato-kun?"

There were fingers slick pushing into him, easily coaxing his relaxed muscles to part, and Cloud and Sun Flames that heated the tender flesh inside his body until they burned and itched and he had to squirm, to move, to do something other than just lie there, but there were also soothing Rain Flames that prevented him from doing more than 'try' to get away from the probing fingers. "Stay still, idiota," he's startled by how affectionate the 'idiota' actually is, when it's felt through the mirror of their shared bonds with Tsuna. There's no malice in it anymore or intent to drive him off, "or it's going to hurt when I do _this_." He bit his arm, startled by the sensation of being split in two by heavy, hot steel. It dragged and it burned and it felt _enormous_ , the size exaggerated by how strongly the Sun Flames had activated his muscles. There was, however enough slick there was no outright _pain_. "Just thinking how harsh the stretch is going to be when I _knot_ you, Takeshi."

The pace the bomber sets is at least as unrestrained as the way he had been taking Tsuna less than twenty minutes earlier - long, driving strokes that had Hayato's _entire_ length tearing him open on each stroke, battering the muscles that guarded the inner passage _relentlessly_. He couldn't really do anything other than take the reaming Hayato was bestowing on him - the moment he tried, the Storm flared his Flames, possessively, propagating his weight and strength until he couldn't do more than lay there and enjoy, and then there was the knot, and gods above and below -

Hayato had him pinned, and was lazily humping him, in much the way he, himself, had done to Tsuna, the _huge_ knot pressing unforgivingly against his prostate and stretching him so wide he felt like he was about to tear apart every time the bomber tried to withdraw more than his body was ready to permit. It felt like a thousand miniature orgasms, flashes of pleasure that wouldn't let him think for very long, if at all, his body tensing and spasming around the grapefruit sized knot and his cock weakly spurting cum every other minute or two, so he was laid in a spreading damp patch of his own fluids, but he felt too good to care about that.

Later, much later, he'd figure out how to call up his Flames even when he was like this, and then he'd spread his legs and relax his muscles and let the other teen truly _wreck_ him; it felt so very, very good, and gods, was this even half of what had Tsuna _writhing_ on each of the knots he'd taken so far? His senpai had Tsuna pinned against a wall, and their Sky was _definitely_ enjoying himself, if a touch passive due to exhaustion; he suspected the other teen was going to crash after Hibari-san had had him. "Attention on _me_ , idiota." The demand was punctuated with as harsh a thrust as the bomber could manage with the foreshortened space he had to work with - even still, the ring of muscles than guarded his passage stretched so wide before he thrust back in felt like they were _torn_ ; they weren't, Hayato was being too careful of him for that, but - it was too much, and he almost greyed out as he was flipped back over into a 'proper' orgasm. Then the knot was gone, and he was whimpering at the loss, and clinging to Hayato. Who let him, who kissed him and petted him and arranged them both on a futon that smelt briefly of Storm Flames burning things off, and then there was no wet spot, for which he was _very_ grateful. And his body felt _weird_.

For starters, he was vividly aware of the new knot on his cock; even with it deflated, there was a noticeably 'bump' where it had expanded from, and then there were his balls, which were heavy, and ached still. He knew he'd felt four individual lumps in Hayato's sac when he'd rolled it in the palm of his hand earlier, and that the Storm had insisted that was natural, but - he shivered, and the silver haired bomber behind him crowded closer, half hard cock teasing his rim again, and planting sucking kisses on the back of his shoulder blades.

(He coaxed enough Rain to the surface and doused Hayato with it _carefully_ ; he was too wrung out to go again. Yet. And he wanted to watch his senpai and Hibari-san take Tsuna. It was definitely promising to be a very pretty sight to see. The Rain Flames had earned him cuddly Hayato, too; he was still plastered against his back, just not actively trying to slide his cock back into his now sore ass.)


	8. Ryohei's PoV

He's moving and plucking the purring Sawada out of his kohai's lap almost as soon as he saw Takeshi slip free; he was getting twitchy with need, vibrating in place, and he _wanted_. His body ached and he had so much energy - it was moments like this that used to get him into the most trouble; because he'd think fighting Hibari or a bear was better than having to deal with the itch under his skin. His training with Colonello had helped - he'd learned to recognise the moments coming and gotten better at channeling them. Sawada's so light that he can pick him up and hold him easily, even without the smaller teen wrapping his legs around his waist and helping to support himself.

That he does just means that he can walk across the room with his Sky, kissing him; he pins Sawada against a wall, and manages to free one hand from its support duties for long enough to unzip his fly; he's as hard as a rock, and he slides into Sawada's slick heat easily. The little teen's eyes rolled back in his head and there were sharp fingernails digging into his shoulders. But he can be patient, just a little; especially now he's gotten his cock in to Sawada.

Except that there's something like a static shock that ripples through his body as Sawada's ass slips the last half an inch down the long length of his cock. Prickly warm heat that doesn't just radiate from the place where the two of them are joined, but from the whole of Sawada's body, and it's seductive. Sawada's eyes are glowing, too, like when they'd sparred all the way back when the teen on his cock was crushing on his little sister (he much prefers this version of Sawada) and he finds himself transfixed by the soft smile and the murmured "Oh. You _really_ are mine, oniisan. I didn't realise; I thought you'd been talked into this so that Kyoko didn't get dragged in." He leans down and rests his forehead against Sawada's and allows what he now recognises as Sky Flames to flow freely through him.

The bond that forms settles him, and he feels his own Flames purr, the way they only normally do after a good fight; it's _right_.

He still kisses Sawada lazily while watching his kohai being taken by the prickly bomber; the idea of pinning Takeshi in one of the shower cubicles after they'd both finished with their respective sports one evening after school appeals a _lot_. He'll have to remember how wanton and needy his kohai gets, and how pretty he is when he's been pinned and reamed.

But not now. Not when he had his Sky impaled and mewling, desperate and squirming on his cock. Not when he could bounce the smaller teen up and down his erection and enjoy the way Sawada - Tsuna - squeaked each time he dropped him back on to his cock.

Tsuna was ridiculously pretty like this - far prettier than most of the women that circled around them all since the smaller teen had been acknowledged as Decimo. He wore his pleasure at being taken and being doted on his sleeve, and compared to the fake smiles and faker bodies of the heiresses. He'd thought Bianchi would have been a prime example of a mafia woman, but like the Sky Arcobalenos, it turned out she was an outlier. It meant he didn't mind what Gokudera and Shamal had implied; he'd much rather have a _real_ partner than one of the women who had tried to trap him - he was only sixteen! If he hadn't had control of his Flames -

Tsuna reached up and dragged his head down for a kiss, and he banished that train of thought; while he should tell his Sky about sooner rather than later, right now he needed to concentrate on the teen in his arms, and fucking him the way he was 'EXTREMELY' demanding to be fucked. He pistoned in and out of slick heat, concentrating on holding off the inevitable moment the new knot on his cock would pop - that was weird, but no weirder than the existence of the Arcobaleno as far as he was concerned - and he wouldn't be able to move. He'd decided while watching the two younger Guardians present with Sawada that when that happened he'd sit down and spend a good portion of the next twenty minutes exploring his Sky's body, learning what would make him whine and squirm and get invited back into Tsuna's bed even when he _wasn't_ in heat.

(He wondered, idly, if Lussuria with their odd tastes enjoyed knotting Xanxus. He kind of wanted to watch that. Scratch that, he kind of wanted to watch Xanxus being taken the way Tsuna was enjoying so _very_ much.)

His knot _almost_ pops outside his Sky's body, and he has to force himself back inside - it earns him a pleased yelp from Tsuna, and then his own eyes nearly roll back in his head at the amazingly 'EXTREME' feeling of his cock and knot being compressed almost painfully hard and then his eyes widened at the sensation of Tsuna's body trying to milk him dry. If he hadn't had his Sky locked on his cock he would probably have dropped him.

Instead he staggered over to one of Hibari's armchairs and dropped into it less than gracefully; the resulting jolt produced the most _adorable_ sound from the teen in his lap, and he leant down and concentrated on kissing Tsuna, and touching him, and dragging more of those _very_ cute sounds from the little Sky. He was rewarded for his efforts by Sawada purring again and tiny conscious movements being added to the milking, that his Flames told him was reflexive. The tiny additional movements made him want to buck, but he held as still as possible; he'd take that need out on Hibari - the older teen was more than robust enough for him to _plow_ , and he wanted to undo the prefect's poise. And he suspected that neither Hibari, nor the two missing Flame Users would be _that_ gentle with Tsuna; he wanted to be the gentle, tireless one that his Sky came to when he wanted to be exhausted.

He nibbled on the smaller teen's lip and was rewarded by a squeak, and he grinned against those petal soft lips and cranked up the low-level Sun Flames he normally radiated until Tsuna was trying to bounce in his lap himself. It felt good, but he held the smaller teen down, large hands splayed bruisingly tight over Tsuna's hips. He channelled his Flames through those hands instead and earned himself a second squeak as he tightened the smaller teen's muscles for him until they were so tight he couldn't _help_ but jerk his own hips up and ‘EXTREMELY’ cum again, allowing his knot to deflate - not that he slipped free; he had too much control over his own body for that, staying hard. But as tempting as it was to keep his Sky for another turn, the low level killing intent that Hibari perpetually radiated was slowly ramping up and he'd rather not be bitten to death in the middle of round two.


	9. Kyoya's PoV

He stalked across the room to where the noisy herbivore was flopped ungracefully - untidily - in one of his comfortable armchairs. If he’d gotten _fluids_ on it, he would beat him. Later. But mating the Omnivore had a _much_ higher priority than merely beating the impudent Sun. He only has to propagate his strength a touch to lift the Omnivore from the noisy herbivore’s lap; he notes that unlike the other two, the boxer is still erect when he picks Sawada up, but that his age-mate has his head tilted back and his cheeks are bright red, like he’s run a marathon, and the little animal has a pleased smile on his face.

And the little animal reaches for him, too, and he’s only too pleased to take the offering; the Omnivore was glowing with his Flames, loose-limbed and needy and despite spending over an hour milking the other three of what had looked like an obscene quantity of semen, judging by the size of their balls, he showed no sign of it dripping free. Instead the little animal’s flat stomach had rounded; it looked like the female herbivores’ stomachs did when they were in the middle stages of carrying young, and the Omnivore looked delicious like this; it would only be better when there were actual young of their pack in there.

He’d shed most of his clothing whilst the other three had been wrapped around the little animal; it meant that he could have all the skin contact he wanted, and that he was at no risk of the Flames dancing just beneath his skin burning off his clothes. What to do with the little animal? He doubted the little animal was up to kneeling and holding a position on all fours for the half an hour or more that they would be tied together, which left him contemplating the other two options he’d come up with.

He lowered the little animal just enough that he was balanced on his tip toes; the little animal was still four inches shorter than him, even on tip toes, but with one hand under the smaller teen’s chin, tilting his head up, he could bite those pretty, plump lips. Except before he could, the little animal lifted his chin clear of his hand and tilted his own head, baring the smooth curve of his neck in submission.

He bit down on the offering; it was only right that he claim that smooth, unblemished skin - he tightened his jaw until he tasted just the faintest tang of blood. Then he released the little animal, who whined at the loss of teeth over his jugular, and then _melted_ when he leaned back down and laved the wound soothingly with his tongue.

“I will be keeping you, little animal.” He murmured in a pleased purr and tugged the smaller teen away from the noisy herbivore, towards the sturdy European style desk that he rarely used. He preferred to kneel at the low table in the centre of the room. But earlier, while he was watching the herbivores prepare the little animal for him, he had checked the desk’s height, and it was the perfect for what he wanted; he’d even grabbed a cushion to tuck between the little animal and the sharp edge of it, so the little animal would enjoy himself.

He was right. When bent forward, the little animal was forced to balance on the balls of his feet and stretch himself to his limits to be able to grip the far edge of it as he instructed him to; the small belly the others’ cum had apparently created and the cushion angling him just right for him to ram himself into that far too appealing slick heat with a single, forceful stroke that would have done significant damage if it’s recipient wasn’t as relaxed and slick as he was. Instead it made the little animal rock forward onto his tiptoes and wail, as the very different angle forced the little animal’s body to stretch in different ways and leaning forward and biting the back of his little animal’s neck earned him another pleased but indignant wail and muscles that tensed rhythmically around his length. Obviously under the little animal’s control, and it pleased him that his mate had figured that out.

Then there were the brilliant orange Flames that marked the little animal as Omnivore, not herbivore dancing over his skin, entwining themselves with his own purple and indigo ones; there was a sharp flare of fear as the thin bond that he shared with the little animal, the thread of Sky Flames that allowed him to wander freely without others trying to tie him down snapped under the weight of those Flames, but in the same moment the little animal’s Flames built themselves a new, stronger bond - one that couldn’t be broken by the older Skies who he’d only defeated with cunning so far - he was still free to roam, but the little animal offered him a safe place to rest, and the hope of young.

He set a punishing rhythm to his thrusts, and his hands would leave vicious bruises on those delicate, slim hips once he was done - but each thrust was also angled careful to ensure that his little animal enjoyed what he was doing as much as humanly possible; he’d been watching carefully enough while the others took the little animal that his biology had changed, too. Not just the slick, but the way his opening had yielded and the angles that made him make the cutest noises. There was something internally _other_ than the prostate that was also being stimulated when the little animal was _made_ to take a penis and or a knot, and he battered that site ruthlessly once he’d found it, until the little animal was howling his pleasure There’d been a quizzical flare of Flames from the direction of the futon at the sound, Storm with a weighty thread of Cloud, and he resolved to force the bomb herbivore to train that secondary Flame more; he had to give the silver haired herbivore credit for being creative with his Flames, and he wanted to bend the genius’s brain to interesting tricks for Clouds, but there was also a flare of Rain Flames, and the noise of the baseball herbivore being taken _again_ , and the rest of that could be left for later.

His thrusts _also_ grazed the little animal’s prostate, and the cloth he’d spread on the desk chafed at the smaller teen’s nipples, adding to the stimulation. When the Omnivore shifted beneath him, exposing the other, unmarred side of his neck, he took the unspoken opening and bit his Sky _again_. The additional sharp pain was sufficient to rip a devastating orgasm from the Omnivore, pleasure amplified by the Cloud Flames rolling off of him, and spasming muscles and demanding Sky Flames forced his knot to pop and then the two of them were locked together, the little animal’s passage milking him of the fluid in his engorged balls; it was a truly delightful sensation and he wondered if the little animal’s body would be this receptive outside of its ‘season’; he hoped it would be.

He refused to allow his knees to shake, to succumb to the lassitude sweeping his body with each sucking pull of the little animal's body - it was as if he was being drained of energy as well as his seed and the temptation was to slump down onto the smaller teen, crushing the little animal to his desk. But he didn't want to damage the Omnivore; he wanted the little animal to be healthy to bear his young, so he managed to scoop him up long enough to cross awkwardly to one of the sofas and lay them both down; he wanted to fall asleep curled around his worn out Sky, but from the feel of the noisy herbivore he wasn't going to get to - and he was too tired to bite his age-mate to death.


	10. Ryohei's PoV

He had watched, amused, and still EXTREMELY aroused as the prefect thoroughly enjoyed himself fucking their Sky. He was still working on his Flame control, but he could at least feel that the DC Chairman had been doing _something_ with his Flames, which probably explained why the prefect had tried to curl up and sleep wrapped around, and ‘tied’ to Sawada

Gokudera had worn out his kohai, which left coaxing the definitely exhausted Sawada into riding him again, or - Kyoya's ass was ridiculous toned and he was very, very tempting. And his classmate had mostly worn himself out; if he was ever going to have an opportunity to make that particular day dream happen, he would need to take advantage of the moment - and Sawada would stop Kyoya actually killing him for his cheekiness.

He leant down, hand coated in Sun Flames, and ‘shocked’ Kyoya into his knot deflating, and then pulled the prefect up from the couch; Kyoya was all muscle and sinew and bone, and despite the differences in their build weighed as much he did. There wasn’t an inch of fat on his body and he was tempted to trace all those lovely muscles with his tongue. He manhandled Kyoya away from their shared Sky, and leant the prefect over the back of the same sofa, where he could just about reach down and collect some of the slick still beading at the opening to Sawada’s body - which was the only lube available in the room and he knew better than to try and stick anything up _anyone’s_ ass without preparation - and he wondered who their Sky’s body was still waiting for. He suspected that Mukuro would borrow Chrome’s body to visit Sawada, soon. But unless Lambo’s bazooka had been modified again, and the adult Lambo showed up, there'd be no Lightning; except ... he’d seen another familiar possessor of Lightning Flames unexpectedly skulking around Namimori again, ‘visiting’ one of the people who shared their Future-That-Wasn’t memories. Was he in fact here for this?

He roughly probed the ring of muscles with slick fingers, impatient for relief from the erection he was still suffering from. Kyoya's body opened ridiculously easily; he didn't know whether it was just that the prefect _wanted_ what he was doing, was as much of an uke as he’d _hoped_ , or if given the way that Takeshi had opened for Hayato that it was something to do with the slick that Sawada was exuding. Either way he soon had the prefect slick and relaxed enough that he could just press four fingers into his body and spread them wide, and if anything the passage was even slicker than could be accounted for by the lubrication he’d used. There were a few half-hearted attempts by the prefect to throw him off, but he lined himself up, and drove into Kyoya’s body. With his cock up Kyoya's ass, and his knot about to pop, there was very little the lithe Cloud could do about the way his body was being used.

He pressed in deeper, and then held still, allowing his Sun Flames to Activate and coax Kyoya's Mist to the surface, and the hissed threat 'to bite him to death' was enough to make his knot pop; he knew he wasn't that sane - he enjoyed the thrill of boxing too much, and the aftermath of his fight with Lussuria had produced his first _persistent_ erection; it was part of why he wanted to watch one of Xanxus's heats. The combination of the slickness of the lubricant - which had definitely multiplied even further, given he’d only used a _very_ small amount of Sawada’s slick - and his degree of relaxation, and the Mist Flames of the prefect made his classmate’s body malleable, and that meant that he could keep moving once his knot had popped, forcing it in and out of Kyoya's body, feeling the way he _made_ the opening stretch on each lunging thrust and the sounds that dragged from Kyoya's throat - the Cloud was going to kill him and it was going to be entirely worthwhile.

The ring of muscles gave in to his rough thrusts over, and over again; it attempted to snap close each time he withdrew. but found it harder and harder to do so, with the way it was being abused. He reached down and scooped some more slick up from Sawada's exhausted body, re-coating himself with it and continuing to work Kyoya ruthlessly, enjoying the thought that he was going to be able to _keep_ doing this, until the ring he was violating gave up, and then he could use his Sun Flames to encourage it to restore itself and then he could start all over again. With the noises that Kyoya was making as he violated him, he relaxed into the fucking, and grinned to himself at the way the normally uptight prefect was behaving. The sounds were adorable and delicious, and he wanted _more_. Much, much more. And Kyoya was bucking back now, impaling himself on the cock ramming his ass, squeezing around it and _almost_ purring. His Flames were certainly doing so.

The Mist Flames he'd forced awake wrapped around his body, making him press all the way back inside the prefects body and holding him there. He tried to fight them, to burn them off, but the passage he was buried in held him almost painfully tightly, squeezing down around his knot, compressing it to the point where he spurted his remaining load into the ass massaging his cock. He reached around and squeezed the knot he found on Kyoya's cock _hard_ ; it made the prefect whine, and buck needily, but he was held too tightly to move now. All he could do was to continue to squeeze the knot in his hand and kiss the back of the prefect's neck. "You feel EXTREMELY good, Kyoya-kun. Can I do this again?" The body beneath his shuddered, and relaxed even further.

"Going to bite you to death, Sasawaga." The use of his name, rather than calling him herbivore, and the lack of active killing intent surprised him and was as good as an affirmative response. He dragged the prefect over to the couch that wasn't occupied by the sleeping form of Sawada, and pulled Kyoya down onto it, wrapping one arm around the Cloud's abdomen to keep him wedged on his cock; at least until the prefect roused far enough to fight him.

"And I'll EXTREMELY enjoy your attempt. But sleep, first, Kyoya-kun." He got a snarl for the second use of the diminutive, but the prefect had allowed himself to be curled around, and seemed to have chosen to remain tied on his cock, rather than use his Mist Flames - or force - to escape him.


	11. Reborn's PoV

He picks the lock on the door to Hibari's office; it's a surprisingly complex lock for a school office, but then he'd done some investigating after luring Hibari Kyoya into Tsuna's orbit. He'd found one of his fellow Arcobaleno a step and a half up his family tree.

Not that he'd been that surprised; the Disciplinary Committee's Chairman bore a remarkably strong resemblance to the Storm, Fon - but he'd expected the relationship to be a little more distant, given the quietness of Namimori, and the time that Fon spent in China with the triads. Though perhaps it should have been more obvious; it was one of the two ways to keep civilian, or near civilian family members safe.

He suspected that the next time he met his colleague, he was going to have to apologise for dragging his nephew into their world. It was going to be a painful apology, too, because Fon was going to drag him off for a sparring match and Leon, the traitor, refused to be used against the other Arcobaleno. And Fon was far better at hand to hand than he was.

He has to move carefully and quietly; there's a Cloud and a Storm with a Cloudy Secondary in the room, and he was going to steal their focus away from them. Not that he should have worried about them; Hayato had Takeshi tied on his knot; the Rain was squirming and grinding back on the cock up his ass in his sleep, obviously pleased with his situation, and interestingly, Ryohei had Kyoya half under him and was lazily humping his ass, still knotted to the Cloud.

It amused him to watch the two he'd expected to see knotted knotting the other Guardians; whether this would result in the internal group dynamics shifting would be interesting. He doubted it would; but he would probably need to extract Gokudera from his student's bed on a regular basis. Especially when he wanted to tort-tutor his younger student - Gokudera's Flames 'tasted' very Cloudy and _very_ focused on Tsuna. And he doubted that Hibari would allow his apparent enjoyment of being fucked to stop him biting the other members of the group to death for any misdemeanours.

The Arcobaleno 'chibi' form at least was an odd compaction of his adult one, which meant that he'd retained his strength - it meant that he would be able to carry Tsuna off, and install him in the safe house to ride out the rest of his heat. He'd sent for Chrome, and she'd be waiting there for him, and he prayed that between Gokudera's Active Lightning Flames and Takeshi's Latent ones that Tsuna wasn't going to suffer too badly for Lambo's youth.

At least he wasn't going to have to peel his student away from Fon's aggressive, hyper-possessive nephew - who was currently sleeping the sleep of the very well satiated, but whose Flames still flickered in the visual spectrum; for all he twitted Skull, he had a _very_ healthy respect for a Cloud’s temper.

He was, however, feeling at least a little merciful. He carefully turned out his bag and left stacks of clothing by each of the four Guardians in the room, all with notes in his very distinctive handwriting; the combination of italian words, katakana and his Flame traces would mean that the boys wouldn’t doubt the message was from him. Even if watching Hibari tear the town apart looking for Tsuna would be amusing, he would be needed to take care of his student; unless he was truly lucky the teen was going to have a miserable end to his heat. If he had a Lightning he _trusted_ , that he could be sure that Tsuna’s Flames wouldn’t reject and immolate, he’d call for them - he’d seriously considered asking Aria to loan Tsuna Gamma for a few weeks, but there was too much history there. Not that he was particularly concerned about Tsuna immolating his daughter’s right hand, but rather that Gokudera would. The Storm definitely felt _very_ Cloudy at the moment.

The four boys would wake once their Sky was out of the room, and the sheer weight of Sky Flames in the room had dissipated. The _purity_ and depth of that Flame made his own Flames want to go to his student, wanted him to bathe in his student’s Flames even in his cursed state, but perhaps the cruelest part of the Arcobaleno curse was even if one was a bonded Guardian to a Sky, you had to watch another help your Sky through their heat - or watch as your Sky suffered for you.

The foursome would even wake mostly in their right minds and out of rut again. The boys, while good and getting rapidly better under his tutelage, were not good enough, not ready for the way their Sky’s Flames would surge and demand things of them. Nor the way, in their Sky’s presence they’d be tempted by each other - he scowled at the memory of Skull _making_ everyone else submit during Luce’s heat, and the indignity of Fon's decision to knot him and fall asleep with him tied on his cock - and they wouldn’t be able to resist rutting on his student whenever his Flames demanded it of him. Not yet anyway. Give them another heat, or two or three, or even a Pregnancy, and “Shit.” He swore softly; there had been no Mist intervention before this heat. And Tsuna really did have the devil’s own luck.

Their chibi forms were a nuisance and an encumbrance and most definitely frustrating, and were not worth the few benefits that accompanied their state. Viper - Mammon, as they preferred now - had even tried to use their illusions to maintain a semblance of their original form, but the pacifiers ate away at any constant uses of Flames aggressively; they'd found that any sustained use required exponentially increasing quantities of Flames in a fashion that didn't apply to other users.

He had a brief argument with the Pacifier, which relented, and released enough of his Sun Flames to him to allow him to do a comparatively deep probe of his Student’s Flames. He found it with his second pulse of Sun Flames, and sighed. There were two small, tight knots, one that ‘felt’ primarily of Sky Flames and the other of Cloud, cradled right where the Sacral Chakra was most commonly described as being.

Whilst it would be an excellent idea for Tsuna as Decimo to have an heir already - a potential Unidicesimo - Sky pregnancies had their own peculiar risks, and that was in an adult with their full growth; there hadn’t been a successful multiple birth from a heat in _decades_. Not since Daniela’s traumatic wartime pregnancy. There was a reason why most Skies were home tutored if their Flames went ‘fully’ Active prior to them reaching their full growth; he’d have to carefully monitor his student’s health; perhaps even pay Viper to curse Shamal with something that would ensure the pervert doctor would behave and care for Tsuna. Perhaps erectile disfunction if his student was in distress?

His eyes widened as a disturbing and amusing thought crossed his mind. Several of the Varia had proven to have gained memories from the Future-That-Wasn’t, and Squalo had gotten decidedly territorial about Takeshi and his training - in an almost _Cloudy_ fashion; if the Rain had Activated that Secondary … he had begun to suspect that what everyone ‘knew’ about heats was _wrong_ , and the idea of Xanxus in _heat_ made his mind boggle.

But that was something to be followed up on later. It would - almost - be worth the cost of asking Viper. For now though, he needed to get Tsuna and his Guardians somewhere safer than Nana’s pretty little house. Somewhere he could secure against Sawada senior. Lal Mirch had told him about Iemitsu’s, uh, problem with this part of being a Sky, (as well as the fact that neither of the two children Iemitsu had borne himself prior to Nana’s pregnancy were Skies, which suggested unhappy things about the man) in combination with the fact that Timoteo had contracted him to keep the boy alive and at least some what sane, which meant keeping the two Skies apart if humanly possible as far as he was concerned.


	12. Tsuna's PoV

He wakes, body sated and limp, and sore; he aches from head to toe and he _feels_ feverish. The room is unfamiliar, which makes him panic, a little, and reach for his Flames trying to reach either Dying or Hyper Dying Will Mode, but they slip and slide away from his grasp, which makes him panic even more, but then he realises he can feel the reassuringly Sunny presence of his tutor near by. That makes him feel a little safer, but he's still tired and thirsty and hungry for food, and he feels like he did the day after entering Hyper Dying Will Mode for the first time. Which probably makes this at least in part Reborn’s fault; anything that hurt this much had been his fault over the past three years.

There's also another low level hunger for something other than food that he has no desire to examine too closely, yet. Not with the way he’s aching horrendously. He tries to move, very much intent on finding food and water, the hungers that ‘feel’ safe to deal with, only for a spike of pain shoot up his spine and join the low-level aches; there was a flash of memory that accompanied it. He can't fight being sucked into the memory, can’t do anything other than be completely absorbed by the memory of his Storm, his Hayato above him, forcing his cock into his untried passage. Forced him to accept an intrusion that he'd never expected to enjoy, but that made his Flames sing, and then there had been the knot and the long, long time tied to his Hayato, squirming and writhing and so much pleasure.

The hunger that he was attempting to ignore started to rise again, provoked by the memory. By the mental images that flooded over him in the wake of the first memory; he remembers Hayato being so very gentle with him, and the way he’d ridden his Storm, being folded under Takeshi, and Ryohei taking him up against the wall - and Kyoya’s teeth at his throat, and his body arched over the prefect’s desk. There’s was also the way his stomach was bulging, skin tight and taut over the swollen heavy weight of _something_ in his belly. But his intuition hummed happily at the feeling; when he pressed a palm against it, there was a fairly intense pleasurable sensation that made him pant, and his cock twitch and fill with blood until it was hot and hard and _heavy_.

His Flames rose in tandem with his arousal, and the memories trying to swamp him, and with the two needs twining around each other he _craved_ his friends, his _Guardians_ , but the only Flame he can sense within a reasonable distance is a Sun that both is and isn't his. Familiar, safe, but not what - who - he needs. There’s a faint Misty presence, but he can’t _feel_ them properly through the strength of his tutor’s Flames. The absence makes his Flames bristle with discontent, like an unhappy cat, reaching for his own, demanding their presence through the bonds he held.

The door cracks open, and the Sunny presence of his tutor relieves _some_ of the aches and pains (he wants Hayato; wants him badly - wants any of his friends, but something tells him Hayato would help _most_ with the aches if he could only have _one_ of them), but there’s suddenly a soft Misty presence emerging from behind the brilliance of his tutor’s Flames, and the aches start to fade more quickly. There’s soft steps that stop beside the bed where he’s lying, eyes having fallen shut again. “Bossu? Reborn-sama said I could help you, Bossu. May I?”

There’s a water bottle held to his lips and he gulps a few grateful mouthfuls of the slightly sweet, metallic tasting water, and he opens his eyes to meet Chrome’s single eye; his own widen slightly at the lurking presence he felt now she was close enough to him; both of his Mists were present and he wanted to demand Mukuro show himself, but he didn’t. Not yet. Not if Reborn didn’t _know_ his male Mist was there. Not when his tutor felt _jealous_? Why did he feel jealous? He tucked that question away for later, and let the purring of his intuition soothe his anxieties. There was a click from the direction of the door, and he reached, gently, for Chrome and was pleased at the way she melted into his grasp and let him curl around her, and _waited_.


	13. Mukuro's PoV

His eyes snapped open in his tank in the depths of the Vendicare Prison. The pull on his Flames, the duel drains from his Chrome and from his prospective puppet, his Sky. He shoved that thought - the admission that he had a Sky, was a member of a 'set' - back into it's box in the depths of his mind, and instead concentrated on the pull from his Chrome, on the Flames that he used to coax her own into keeping her alive, and followed the thread of Mist that connected the two of them.

He finds her in a safe house in Namimori that he doesn't recognise, with the Sun Arcobaleno; he watches, hides his presence from the man without thinking about it - he doesn't want the Vindice to be reminded of how easily he can _still_ slide through their defences against Mists - and sharing that fact with anyone not bound to him the way Chrome and (possibly) Tsunayoshi both are is a risk. He rides along, wanting to know what's going on; he's rewarded with the sight of their shared Sky - he'll use that word, given the state of his puppet-to-be, and the richness and intoxicating quality of the Sky Flames rolling off him - naked, belly rounded and taut, cock erect, and skin flushed, sprawled on a queen sized bed. He was a very lovely sight; his Chrome agreed with him, though her cheeks had heated at the sight, and the sensation of her arousal made his eyes blink back in the tank; it was a very different sensation to his own, but it was also entwining itself around the Mist Flames that he used to coax her into supporting herself, spreading to him like an infection, manifesting as a craving for the Sky in front of him

And that didn't even account for the way that their Sky’s Flames wove themselves around him like a net, holding him in the place that Chrome kept for him in the back of her mind. It trapped him there, and he stretched, feeling for the limits that his Sky was placing on him, and the why; he could brush against his Sky's Flames and 'read' the top layers of Tsunayoshi's mind but could neither take control of Chrome body, nor retreat from this place. Not yet; not, he suspected, until Tsunayoshi had had his fill of both of their Mist Flames, given that he was in heat.

Chrome allowed their Sky to wrap himself around her; the shiver of arousal that he only felt because he was riding in the back of her mind was intriguing; as was the way both their Mist Flames rose in response to the Sky Flames woven around them both. «Mukuro-sama?»

«Yes, My Chrome?» It was a little bit strange communicating this directly, this close to ‘traditional’ telepathy; normally he and Chrome shared dream spaces where they were separate people, but this was more like what had happened two years earlier with the Ring Battle.

«Did you hear Reborn-san's explanation of what is happening to Bossu, Mukuro-sama?» He hadn't, but in asking, she had brought up her own memory - and there was what he'd skimmed from the surface of Tsunayoshi's mind.

«I know _enough_ , my Chrome» He knew more than enough; some of the Estraneo experiments had been aimed at producing an artificial Sky capable of heats. He’d been the control for most of those experiments, fed either the hormones or the Flames, but not both the way that had killed so many of his ‘siblings’.

«I want to help Bossu, Mukuro-sama, but -» the mental image that accompanied her trailing off was a somewhat amusing, but also disturbing image of her mother and stepfather together.

«Your choice, my Chrome, even if ...» he pushed an image of Tsunayoshi between the two of them, kissing her and being fucked hard by him.

«I'd rather watch this time, Mukuro-sama» Tsunayoshi purred against the back of her neck and he could feel the blush heating her cheeks, and her pleasure at how affectionate their Sky was being. «I love Bossu, Mukuro-sama, but»

«Shhh, My Chrome, and enjoy» He pushed 'forward' and the two of them switched places; years of exposure to both of their Flames, the blending between the two of them made the shift easy, seamless, and had left indelible marks on Chrome's body. They had already been very similar - first cousins, kin through their mothers - but their Flames and their possession of each other had smoothed the differences between them until they both teetered in the same space that many Mist occupied, between the gender binary.

"Mukuro?" There was a question in Tsunayoshi's voice, but not in his Flames. They were absolutely sure that it was the male half of his Mists inhabiting the body he was curled around. "Did Chrome _choose_ to let you take charge?"

He's a little bit offended that Tsunayoshi has to ask; his possession of Chrome has _always_ been consensual. He turns in his puppet's arms and stretches luxuriously. It feels good to be out of that tank, to feel things; he'd be insane if not for his link to Chrome, for the tanks were in reality sensory deprivation units, and humans weren't _designed_ to be without sensory input for as long as he'd been trapped in his.

He presses a kiss to his puppet’s lips, tastes the residual sweetness on his lips, and grins as the memories of the other four Guardians and the way they had taken Tsunayoshi flashed across the surface of his Sky’s mind - with the bonus imagery of Takeshi and Kyoya _wallowing_ in being knotted (if the Skylark liked being knotted so _very_ much, he’d be happy to provide the cock for the Cloud to ride). He ran hands over still peach soft skin, feeling it greedily, nails catching on the few scars that Tsunayoshi possessed.

«Can I touch Bossu, Mukuro-sama?» Chrome pushed forward gently even as she 'spoke' and he didn’t fight her, and one of their hands slid out of his control. He watched as she skimmed fingers over Tsunayoshi’s kiss-swollen lips, and their Sky’s tongue darted out to wrap around it. Chrome gasped mentally and retreated, her Flames flaring in agitation and desire that she didn’t know how to deal with. Rather than answer her, he curled his Flames around her’s, soothing them.

“How do you want us, Tsunayoshi?” Their Sky _whined_ , and he was sorely tempted to frustrate his puppet a little more, to make him beg to be possessed, but the weight of and the need in the Sky Flames saturating the room made him tuck that ‘want’ away. Tsunayoshi twisted in his arms, struggling into a position that made it blatantly obvious what he wanted; which was a shame, because he had been contemplating riding the Sky’s cock for a while first - despite reshaping her clit to provide himself with an appropriate ‘male’ appendage, he had kept ‘their’ slit; but that might need to wait for Chrome to be more comfortable with the idea, given the sudden flare of panic from his mirror. «We will wait until you’re ready before we _ride_ Tsunayoshi, my Chrome»

"Don't make me beg to be fucked, please, Mukuro. It's humiliating." Their Sky's voice was muffled by the pillow he'd buried his head. "I hurt, and I need, and I want to be fucked, and I was a naive virgin six hours ago." He made an amused sound and stroked a hand lightly down the length of their Sky's spinal ridge, trailing his fingers all the way down to the opening that sucked his fingers in when he pressed them against it so very gently. " _Please_ Mukuro-kun." Tsunayoshi's voice was needy, and he withdrew the fingers and licked them curiously and was intrigued by the way the slick on them tasted like chocolate.

«Does he taste good, Mukuro-sama?» He smirked and dipped their head to taste it from the source, and dragged Chrome forward to taste for herself; her mental image, her internal avatar, went bright red, but licked her mental lips, «Bossu tastes like sweet chocolate» before scurrying back to the mental space she was watching them both from.

He allowed his tongue to lengthen, to shift into something a little less human, a little larger, more flexible; as much to make his Chrome think about the implications as to pleasure his Sky. It also meant he got explore the changes to Tsunayoshi, feel the cervix that was ever so slightly open, the way slick coated his tongue and dripped down his chin, and admire the way it all made his Chrome _squirm_ ; she actually had a hand down the pants of her mental avatar, fingering herself.

The sensation of his tongue made Tsunayoshi wriggle impatiently, but it _also_ extended the reach of his Mist Flames into the younger teen’s body; he could use them to ‘map’ his Sky, and was rewarded with the knowledge that despite four of his fellow Guardians having taken Tsunayoshi, there were only two of the four possible knots of Flame that _could_ have been present - all four of the ‘ovaries’ had definitely released ‘eggs’; the Flame traces were _quite_ clear - he was at least a little bit tempted to dig both of the knots out, blot them out and purge Tsunayoshi so it was only _his_ (and Chrome’s) daughter their Sky carried, but if Tsunayoshi found out he'd done it there would be _consequences_. (At least two of the experiments had _actually_ been successful, only to have been shot in the head for immolating the adult Flame Actives the scientists had tried to breed them with; research after they’d escaped told him that the scientists should have expected that to happen - a Sky had to _trust_ their Guardians/mates for them all to survive a heat.)

“ _Murkuro_.” He relented and slid back up Tsunayoshi’s body, covering the younger teen, the broad, and - his eyes opened wide - _incredibly_ sensitive head of the cock he’d constructed resting at the entrance to their Sky’s body.

«Is your clit normally _this_ sensitive, My Chrome?» There was a blushing nod from the avatar watching him, and then there was white hot fire that surged through him and into her as their Sky drove himself back onto their cock. If there had only been _one_ of them, it would have consumed them whole, that fire; Tsunayoshi was unbelievably hot and tight and slick and they found themselves panting, forehead rested against their Sky’s back.

Except that their Sky’s Flames didn’t allow them the breathing space; instead they surged along the bonds that bound them both to Tsunayoshi. He was at least a little surprised by how thick those bonds _already_ were, but perhaps he shouldn’t have been; both he and Tsunayoshi wanted to destroy the Mafia to a greater or lesser extent, and he was beginning to come round to his Sky’s point of view on that one - and Chrome and Tsunayoshi shared the burden of having been ‘abandoned’ by a parent - their Sky’s father had crippled him, and her mother had refused to help her after the accident.

The Flames started to consume him, and he fought them, pouring out his Flames, until he realised just what was happening; he remembered the experiments. He opened himself to the Sky Flames tearing through them both, showed them _everything_ he’d suffered and then what he’d done, and how his Sky had changed him. The Flames hummed in approval and then the bond was thickening, strengthening, tying them together more tightly - so tightly that the edges between the three of them blurred even further than they already had.

He could _feel_ their Sky’s _need_. And he couldn’t do anything other than answer it; he had his cock buried to the root in Tsunayoshi’s ass, and all he could do was to start moving, to _be_ what their Sky demanded of them. «Chrome?» she makes an inquisitive sound. «Tell me if Tsunayoshi stops enjoying what we’re doing to him, please» she nods and he withdrew fully from their Sky’s body, before thrusting himself back into the slick heat. The sensation made them both shudder and Tsunayoshi _whine_ and gasp “ _More_.”

He was contrary though, so rather than immediately answer the demand - and oh, how his body _wanted_ him to answer that demand; wanted him to twist and modify Chrome’s body even further, make Tsunayoshi _beg_ \- he held still, buried to the root in their Sky and instead reached for the younger teen’s hands and used them to drag Tsunayoshi to the edge of the bed, where he could get enough leverage to exploit. «Mukuro-sama?» The quiet question caught his attention before he could move again. «Reborn-san said that Bossu would need to be knotted, but you don’t have a knot» He cursed.

He split his attention. «My Chrome, look after our Bossu, for me. I have a problem to fix» She nodded and slid forward, taking part of the body’s control back from him as he opened his eyes again in his tank in the Vendicare.

Sky and Mist Flames, the possessive touch of his greedy Tsunayoshi haloed his form as he stretched and catalogued the necessary changes to his body to mate his Sky. He smirks as one of the guards enters the chamber where his tank was held, and his eyes widen in alarm as his tank glows Sky Orange; it is a rare - and powerful - Sky who can reach in and drag even a Mist’s consciousness from their containment, yet Tsunayoshi was managing to do so, was demanding that he return and help him sate his heat.

He does, slipping easily back into control; it’s easy to modify their body now he knows _how_ \- he only exaggerates the changes a _little_ bit; he wouldn’t be a Mist if he didn’t abuse his Flames for his own pleasure - and their Sky sighs in relief and _melts_ as he forms the knot the younger teen _needed_. “Next time, Tsunayoshi, there will be tentacles. I want to make you _squirm_ for me.” He was rewarded by the back of their Sky’s neck turning _bright_ red, and the passage milking him tightening so much it felt like his cock was going to end up snapping. “I’ll remember how much you like that idea -” Chrome was bright pink, too, and he snorted in amusement and ‘dropped’ a toy into her lap. “- and how much the image aroused my Chrome, too.”

He leant down and kissed the back of his Sky’s neck. “On a less amusing note, Tsunayoshi, one of the guards saw that I had access to my Flames despite the tank.”

His Sky’s Flames flared possessively and he hid a grin; not that he could hide the gentle amusement in his own Flames. “They’re not keeping you, Mukuro. Nor will I let them take you, Chrome.”

He feels more of a tug on his Flames from where he’s being milked. With the fact that Chrome’s body was the base form for this, he was having to ‘make’ the cum their Sky’s body was demanding from him directly from his own Flames, and Tsunayoshi’s body was voraciously _hungry_ , belly rounding even further than it had been as he rearranged the two of them onto their sides. He wondered if it was a brief glimpse of what their Sky would look like pregnant; if so it was _very_ cute.

There’s another tug on his Flames, from the direction of his body and he snarls, and fights it as hard as he can, but the demands of Tsunayoshi’s heat have drained his strength and it’s the former Arcobaleno who is the one dragging him back, the most powerful of the Vindice. «Apologies, my Chrome. And apologise to our Sky for me. I’m being recalled, and I’d rather not see what happens when our pregnant Sky meets the Vindice» The pressure increases several fold, and he’s sucked forcefully back into the Vindice’s hands.

Bermuda von Veckenschtein is indeed staring at him thoughtfully when he opens his eyes in the tank. The tiny Arcobaleno-esque Vindice walks away once he confirms that Mukuro is back in his tank; and he rages as he realises there’s a net, much like the one his Sky used, preventing him from escaping for now.


	14. Byakuran's PoV

He wanders out of Sho-chan’s apartment block with a fairly wicked grin on his lips; he’s gotten the redhead to _finally_ accept the key to the apartment downstairs that he had refitted for him, and his Flames purred in pleasure at having been allowed to take care of his Sun. Shoichi had filched his half-eaten bag of marshmallows; something about saving Namimori from him on a sugar high, but he’d expected that, and had another one, which he had already opened, and was nibbling thoughtfully on a marshmallow as he followed the 'scent' of Tsu-kun through the streets of the town.

The scent was sweet and 'spicy' for want of a better word; it smelt like he’d imagined his Tsu-kun would if he were in heat. If he remembered correctly, while five of his Elements were old enough to help him through - he shivered at the memory of his failed heat in the future - the sixth, the Lightning wasn't. He grinned to himself, and allowed his Secondary Flame to dance across his skin. It just so happened he was _almost_ as strong a Lightning as he was a Sky, and the idea of being bound to Tsu-kun, who had saved him from himself, made him _shiver_ in pleasure. And given what bonding Zakuro and Kikyo fully in the future had done for him - and them - he didn’t _mind_ the idea of being Tsu-kun’s.

The scent trail leads him to a small nondescript house. Well, it would be nondescript if not for the Flames flowing around it; there were Tsu-kun's Sky Flames, and the Sun Arcobaleno and both Tsu-kun's Mists - which was interesting, considering that Mu-kun was supposed to be locked up in Vendicare still - saturating every inch of the property. He could even see reality warping, just a little bit if he looked carefully. He bit into a second marshmallow and pulled his Sky Flames to the surface, harmonising himself with Tsu-kun's Flames carefully. He had to pick and choose the elements of his harmonisation with Tsu-kun; he wasn’t ready to trigger his own first heat. Not yet. Not until Sho-chan was Active and he'd managed to talk Kikyo and Zakuro into being his Cloud and Storm again. He'd found them both, but they weren't his, and wouldn’t be for a little bit longer; courting a Cloud was complicated.

But the harmonisation would allow him to slide beneath the Sun Arcobaleno's notice - he had all the memories of his discussions with Yuni of their various strengths and weaknesses - and while the Sun had excellent _physical_ senses, the Pacifier he wore had stolen the fine details from his _Flame_ senses, and the harmonisation would blur things just enough that the man would think he was just the Lightning that Tsu-kun was calling for; one of his classmates perhaps. Not another Sky, who the Sun Arcobaleno would, perhaps justifiably, still be wary of.

He got to watch as the Vindice dragged Mu-kun back into his watery prison, and Chrome, scarlet faced snuggled with Tsu-kun, trying to offer him all the comfort she could, even as the need rose in the fluffy Sky, again. The scent he'd been following redoubled in strength and Tsu-kun made the most adorably _desperate_ sound. He popped another marshmallow in his mouth, and waited _patiently_ , where he was perched on the balcony outside the room, for Chrome to leave. Anyone would think that the Arcobaleno had _expected_ one or more of Tsu-kun’s Guardians to be _sneaky_ \- perhaps the man had been catering for Tsu-kun’s Cloud - with the easily accessible alternate route to the fluffy Sky. Chrome did uncurl herself from around Tsu-kun’s form eventually, apologising to him promising she'd return with something to eat and news about whether the Sun Arcobaleno had a solution for the lack of an Adult, Active Lightning.

The fluffy Sky made a panicky noise as the withdrawal of the female half of his Mist Guardian meant he could _feel_ the intruder, and the weight of the Sky Flames in the room redoubled, and gained a threatening edge that was an intriguing combination of Cloud and Mist."Shhh, Tsu-kun. S’just me. I’m here to help, promise." The Sky Flames calmed a little at his words, and he stepped in through the window.

He crossed the room to the door, using his Harmony to seal it shut so they wouldn't be disturbed - then infused the wall with Lightning Flames to make it clear that Tsu-kun had _who_ he needed in the room with him. "Not going to leave you to suffer. Remember how much a messed up heat _hurts_ ; not going to make anyone else experience that." Tsu-kun had struggled upright on the bed, was watching his elegant movements with eyes brilliant with Sky Flames. He stripped off everything but his boxers, and then turned back to meet those eyes. "Let me, please, Tsu-kun?"

Those eyes watch him, weighing his actions and he shakes off the harmonised 'skin' his Flames are wearing, the one that made him feel - at least one the surface - like Tsu-kun himself. And then he goes one step further and allows his Flame 'wings' out from beneath the tattoos on his back; unfurls them and stretches them; that earns him a sharp nod. He assumes, because the wings are unmistakably _his_ ; he’s seen some of the best Mists in the world try to replicate them, and they _can’t_. He takes a step closer to the bed, to the gorgeous androgynous teen curled up on it, and then another, wading through the heavy, bordering on manifest Flames.

(He has a fantasy about doing this in the air; wants to fly with Tsu-kun and catch him, and mate him; even his future selves had dreamed of that - had even tried, though he doubted that version of Tsu-kun, who had never had a heat, had even realised how he was flirting with him in battle.)

Tsu-kun welcomes him without a word, the smaller Sky spreading his legs to make space for him, and he kneels between the fluffy Sky's legs, wings spread for balance and protection in case the Sun Arcobaleno managed to break through and into the room; there was something undignified about being killed mid-coitus. The other Sky reaches for him, and he kisses him; Tsu-kun is even sweeter than the marshmallows he's been eating, and he plunders the willing mouth enthusiastically, his tongue plunging in and out of Tsu-kun's mouth, tangling with the smaller Sky's. There were fine-boned hands tangled in his hair, holding his mouth to Tsu-kun's, but he didn't object to that at _all_. Not with the cock sliding against his through the thin layer of silk separating them, and the way the Sky Flames in the room were now rubbing against his, like a pleased and affectionate cat. And not with the changes - not so subtle, not with the weight and depth of Tsu-kun’s need, and his own body’s Mist-given malleability; his cock and balls _ache_ ; the former at the base, where he _knew_ the knot Tsu-kun needed was forming, and the latter swelling with seed to add to Tsu-kun’s already swollen - and _very_ cute - belly.

He kicks off the boxers he's still wearing and shifts enough to nudge the broad head of his cock against the deliciously hot and slick opening to the smaller Sky's body, and works his way into it as slowly as he can, enjoying every fraction of an inch, as he resists the way his cock is being sucked into Tsu-kun's depths. But there was only so long he could resist, could drag out the process; he broke off their kiss before he had himself fully inside Tsu-kun's heat. There were going to be Flames and fireworks when he was buried in the other Sky, and he didn't want to bite through the smaller teen's lip.

He rested his forehead against Tsu-kun's and thrust the remaining short distance in, settled himself over the smaller Sky and dropped every barrier against other people’s Flames he had, for _just_ long enough for the process of the biological changes to finish, and the bonding to _start_. The Flames he'd expected _raged_ through him; they were the same Flames that had judged him in the Future-That-Wasn't, that had found him wanting, the Will that had allowed Tsu-kun to keep standing back up again, had allowed the younger Sky to kill him.

But neither of them was _quite_ the same as they had been, and the Flames _purred_ and wrapped themselves around him, forming a thin, strong bond that was pleasingly reciprocal; he suspected that if he invited Tsu-kun into his own bed, for his heat, it would grow even stronger, and it soothed something in his Flames. Dulled some of the sharper edged memories, the skewed wants and needs resulting from them. With that part of the process complete, he started to move, slowly, carefully, savouring every inch of the withdrawal and the thrust back in again.

"Harder, _please_ , Byakuran." The words are quiet, gasped, needy, and he shakes his head. He has memories of his own Future heat, knows the urgency of it, and the pain of not being satiated, but he still wants to _savour_ this. Wants to take his time, to engrain this on both of their memories; wants _this_ to be what Tsu-kun thinks of when his name is mentioned, rather than being forced to kill him; he knows how that memory haunts him. And he wanted the memory of this to sustain him until he was in a position to allow his own heat to happen; it would be months before he was in a position to do so. He has to pin Tsu-kun’s wrists in one hand, and rest the other against the fluffy Sky’s throat to keep to the achingly slow pace he's setting; the other Sky was squirming and bucking, and trying to tear control from him.

Tsu-kun relents, goes lax, lets Byakuran use his body as he will, but compliance is not what he wants from the other Sky, not really, though he continues to slide - no, glide - in and out of the body beneath him. It's exquisite, and he wants _more_. Much more; aches to allow his body his own heat, and to be the one on the receiving end, to have Tsu-kun fucking him with his Dying Will, demanding _everything_ from him; wants to be marked and possessed and knotted by the smaller teen. It wouldn’t be the first time he'd called for the teen beneath him; even in the Future-That-Wasn’t, he had, despite their enmity.

He wriggles one arm beneath Tsu-kun, pulling him tight to his chest, and rolling them both over, so that he was on the bottom and could edge them both to a position where he could stand up; could wrap Tsu-kun’s legs around his waist, and allow the smaller teen’s weight to wedge him even more tightly onto his cock. He, lets his knot pop and _fuck_ ; he really was going to have to accelerate laying the foundation for his own heat. His knot was _far_ too large for even a Latent to take safely at close to three times the width of his cock, though Tsu-kun's body squeezed and milked and seemed to _thoroughly_ appreciate the large presence. Certainly the sounds he made were most distinctly pleasurable, and the smaller Sky’s body was milking him _enthuastically_ of everything he had to offer it - cum and Flames alike.

He enlarged and wrapped his wings around them both, cocooning the pair of them in soft, feathery warmth, sealing them both away from the now noisy room; the Sun Arcobaleno was hammering on the former door, making imprecations about his heritage - his parents were married, thank you very much. And returned to kissing his prize, and feeding Tsu-kun’s hungry Flames with his own - both Sky and Lightning. There were already three knots of Flames present in the womb the smaller Sky had grown, but there was room for one more and he wasn't afraid to claim it; his and Tsu-kun's child would be _adorable_ , and another anchor against his own insanity. The multiple babies of a ‘natural’ heat - he’d read family journals that said as many as eight could be carried safely by an adult Sky with strong Guardians - were normally healthy, as the Sky tended to supplement any missing necessities with their Flames and those of their Guardians - without that support though, it was _very_ demanding on the body and he had no desire to see the adorable creature in his arms suffer if he could help it.

Tsu-kun’s body tightened reflexively as he moved them back towards the bed, and he whimpered as it wrang the last dregs of his orgasm from him, and his knot deflated and both of them whined at the loss; he was sorely tempted to trick his body into being ready for a second round, and it would be absolutely delightful to take his Tsu-kun again. He was good though; he could 'read' the exhaustion in his Tsu-kun's Flames and allowed himself - regretfully - to slip free of the smaller Sky's body. He laid them both down on the bed, arranging himself so that his wings were comfortable, and they were both covered with them; he didn’t trust the Sun Arcobaleno not to break through the wall and come in shooting, or for the man to go and fetch Tsu-kun’s grumpy Cloudy Storm to disintegrate the barrier he’d thrown up. (The silver-haired explosives specialist was so cute he wanted to gobble him up, just like Sho-chan and Tsu-kun, but he had also seen all the claim marks the Sky in his arms had covered the half-Italian with, and hadn’t felt like arguing with Tsu-kun. But _perhaps_ he’d ask Tsu-kun to bring the multi-Flame user with him when he went into heat himself, and try and tempt the explosives expert into knotting him and being played with by _his_ Cloud and Storm.)


	15. Reborn's PoV

He could feel the fuzzy _almost_ there sensation of a Lightning in his student's bedroom with him, and he relaxed; the Flames were familiar, though he couldn't quite place them. But it did mean that he wasn't going to have to nurse his _very_ tempting student through the weeks of fever that he _could_ have suffered from - he'd seen the reports from Mukuro about how much of a mess the Millefiore Sky had been as a result of his aborted heat. It had broken the Gesso even more comprehensively than the Mare Rings had, and what had caused it - other than missing a Flame-type - hadn't been entirely clear from the reports he'd read.

Chrome is definitely exhausted when she stumbles down the stairs, and is mumbling something a little incoherent about the 'fucking Vindice' which was not how Tsuna's female Mist normally spoke; she was at least dressed, but her eyepatch was off, and her missing eye was the brilliant red of Mukuro's and _something_ had definitely happened that he needed to know about. And it would be a welcome distraction from imagining what was going on in the room upstairs; he didn't _want_ to be jealous of his student's Guardians - it would make his life far harder, and what Flames escaped the Pacifier's hungry maw would make even more chaos happen. It wouldn't help with guarding a recovering Tsuna if every opportunity for oddball things happened the way his Flames had a tendency to cause them to.

He's not surprised by the news that Mukuro had joined her and Tsuna; he'd actually expected that - he knew the two Mists 'shared' Chrome's body fairly frequently. If Mukuro had been misbehaving, he would have informed the Vindice, but the Mist rarely did more than ride along and get some relief from the sensory-deprivation tank his own body was isolated in - which was _suppose_ to be as much treatment for the experiments performed on him as punishment, hence his ability to wander, but from what Chrome was babbling, a Vindice that looked like an Arcobaleno - and fuck, _what_ was that about - had forced Mukuro away from Tsuna.

He'd need to make plans and reach out to the Ninth; Tsuna was unlikely to take the confinement of his Mist well - especially if he was pregnant by the former Estraneo - and was a Ragingly strong Sky when appropriately motivated. The only way he was going to stop his student trying to take his battle straight to the law-keepers was to have a plan of action to get Mukuro back. Fuck if he knew _how_ he was suppose to perform that particular miracle, but he didn't want to see what would happen if he didn't.

And then, to make matters worse, he realised why the damn Flames upstairs with his student were so fucking familiar and goddamnit, what had he done to deserve this. And how the hell had Tsuna called another _Sky_ to help him with his heat - and why the fuck did it have to be _Byakuran_? What was it with his younger student and his 'enemies'? First Mukuro and then Byakuran ... he half expected Xanxus to turn up now. Though he suspected that Gokudera and Hibari would do their best to chase off the Wrath Sky, reluctant to share _their_ Sky with anyone who could displace their bonds with him.

(But given that Tsuna had successfully bonded both Chrome and Mukuro, his student would probably manage more duplicate bonds if the two Elements were sufficiently compatible with each other, too.)

The door to the bedroom is _Sealed_. Sky Flame sealed _and_ hardened with Lightning Flames, and goddamn it. He bangs on the wall, lets himself rage out his anxiety about the teen he's taken into his heart, allowing himself to vent _everything_ he's feeling and when he's done, he flops down onto a Leon beanbag to wait the two out; if the damn crazy Gesso heir had hurt _his_ Tsuna, he'd _kill_ him.

The room goes absolutely quiet, and the Flames Sealing it die away; the door returns and he's through it like a shot - he's not entirely sure what he expects to see on the other side of it, though the wings, white, fluffy, enormous wings covering the entirety of the bed was not it. The only reason he was even sure his student was still under there somewhere was the faint, satisfied thrum of the fifteen year old's Flames. The quiet, pleased hum was almost drowned out by the gleeful bounciness of the Gesso heir's Flames, and he was sorely tempted to shoot the marshmallow addict, just to relieve his own frustrations, but that would leave his student annoyed with them even if the two Skies _hadn't_ formed a full bond.

He sighs and fed Leon a touch of his Flames; the chameleon shifted to a barge-pole, long enough to prod the pile of feathers on the bed from the door-way. The wings flared up, alight with Sky Flames, and then he was facing the Gesso heir, obviously reacting on auto-pilot, wings wrapped around both him and Tsuna. The way his student's fluffy hair was barely visible and the shape of the wings as they wrapped around the the two of them suggested that Tsuna was still tied to the other Sky. He rolls eyes at the pair of them, and at the pair of brilliant orange eyes looking at him, but not focusing _on_ him. "I expect _both_ of you downstairs, in the next two hours or you can substitute for Tsuna in his training and in handling his paperwork, Byakuran."


	16. Byakuran's PoV

He purred as he checked the brunette's body and found the fourth knot of potential, _his_ , well established. He brushed over the knot gently with his Flames and grinned to himself as it flared the Flame equivalent of 'daddy!'. He returned to nuzzling Tsu-kun, his hips still gently twitching, moving his cock in the smaller Sky's body. This was the _only_ universe where that little knot existed, and he _hoped_ that was enough of a change to keep him from going _quite_ so insane. He didn't want to let Tsu-kun go, though; he was using his Lightning and his Sky to keep his cock erect and his knot inflated, reluctant to allow the smaller Sky to escape the cocoon of his Flames and Feathers.

But Reborn had threatened him with having to do Tsu-kun's paperwork if the little Sky wasn't awake and out of Heat in the next two hours. And he had enough of his own paperwork to do - and he still needed to spend some time courting Kikyo, coaxing him into being his Cloud. Regretfully he nuzzled Tsu-kun's fluffy hair again and allowed his knot to deflate and his cock to soften; Tsu-kun whined when it slipped free and turned, snuggling further into his encircling arms and he pressed his Will gently against the almost sentience of the Heat, a reminder that it was complete, as much as Tsu-kun might have bonded yet to ride him, his body might want their Flames, but they weren't able to participate yet.

"Wake up sweetheart." He murmured the words into Tsu-kun's ear. "Your tutor threatened me with your paperwork if I didn't produce you, compos mentis, in the next two hours. And I already have enough of my own to do." He grinned and applied deft fingers to tickle the little Sky in his arms. Tsuna giggled, squirming on top of him; he was sorely tempted to take the other Sky again. His cock certainly wouldn't mind being stuck back in the tight slick heat it had only just slipped free of.

"Byakuran." His name was gasped, sobbed, slipping out between hiccuping giggles and he grinned. There was enough time; he could have Tsu-kun again. He rolled the smaller Sky beneath him, slid down and dipped his head. Tsu-kun's sweet, like marshmallows and he _really_ regrets that he's going to have to walk away from Tsu-kun for now. He doesn't want to go, wants to stay, watch as Tsu-kun rounds with the four babies he's carrying, wants to be there for his son's birth, but he can't be. He has things to do, people to gather, needs to be ready for the unraveling of the Arcobaleno curse. But he doesn't have to go _just_ yet.

And Tsu-kun's making such sweet noises for him, and his Flames are so hungry still. His balls ached, swelling again and he nuzzles against Tsu-kun's thigh, and slides fingers into the pretty little hole he's been teasing, feels the rippling muscles of the passage concealed behind it. "Want me again, Tsu-kun?" He presses fingers against Tsu-kun's swollen and tender prostate and is delighted by the whimper it earns him. "If you do, you're going to have to tell me what you want me to do."

"Fuck. Byakuran." The words are gasped out as he twists and thrusts fingers in, reaching for the second sensitive site, at the entrance to Tsu-kun's new womb. He grins against the smaller Sky's thigh, and rubs, making Tsuna arch and beg, wordlessly. " _Please_."

"Mmmmmm, Tsu-kun." He drags his fingers free of Tsu-kun's body, teases himself with them and then, when he can feel the changes take - he will tempt Zakuro with them in the near future - he surges up the bed, impaling the smaller Sky back onto his cock again, to the delight of the slight brunette. He buries his head in the brunette's hair, and sets a gentle and implacable pace, using his own Flames to clear the last tendrils of Tsu-kun's Heat and squirmed at the feeling of his ass slickening, the way it reminds him of his own Heat. Tsu-kun clung to him as he rocked into his ass. "I envy your Guardians. You're going to be _insatiable_ for them, and I can only visit _briefly_."

There's a finger held over his lips and he nips at it and takes the hint; with his Flames purging the remains of Tsu-kun's Heat, the smaller Sky's eyes are more alert, more aware, and there's a blush rising in Tsu-kun's cheeks. It's adorable, but he probably shouldn't grin too much; in fact - he leans down and steals another kiss from Tsu-kun, waiting for the moment that the smaller Sky realises his position.

"HIIIEEE! Byakuran!" Tsu-kun's body clenches down abruptly, and his knot pops in response to the additional stimulation, much to his feigned chagrin, tying the two of them together. "What - OW!" The last part of that exclamation was the result of the smaller Sky trying to pull himself 'off' his cock, and presaged something like a panic attack.

"Shh, Tsu-Kun. Breathe and enjoy it and I'll try and answer your questions. Though if the first question is 'why is your cock up my ass', it's because you begged for it." Tsu-kun swatted him, his Flames flaring. "But seriously, Tsu-kun, you went into Heat; how much did Reborn-san tell you, or did he just deliver you into your Guardians' delighted hands?" Tsu-kun went scarlet. "Tsu-kun, sweetheart, I'm a Sky _too_. And, I have memories of _failed_ Heats from multiple futures and the _really_ stupid stuff my 'other' selves did trying to deal with it."

"This is _normal_." Tsu-kun was so adorable flustered by the fact he was impaled on his cock and he wanted to coo, but he doubted that would go down well with the smaller teen if he really had been thrown head first into a Heat without warning.

"No. But it _is_  a Sky thing, and not all Skies, either. I remember trying to find out more, but even with Yuni's help I couldn't. And there hadn't been an _actual_ documented Heat since your father's failed one -" Tsu-kun turned slightly green, "- if it helps, you've got two siblings who'd delight in helping you beat the Idiot."

"Not helping, Byakuran." He grinned and twitched his hips, making the best use of the inch or so of movement he had to distract the little brunette. "Heat? Like a _cat's_?" He's amused by the way that Tsu-kun jumps there; he can see the Cloudy traces on the bites on both sides of his neck, and that was a _very_ Hibari way of thinking.

"Mhmm. Not quite like a cat's. But you _have_ got four 'kittens' in there now." He stroked a hand suggestively along Tsu-kun's flank, tracing the edge of his swollen, cum filled belly.

"HIIIEEE! But men can't _get_ pregnant -" He pinned the little Sky down again before he could try and yank himself off his knot again.

"We're not _men_ Tsu-kun, we're Skies. And Skies can. And stop wriggling; it’ll _hurt_ if you try and yank yourself off my knot."

"But -" Tsu-kun stilled, and he went back to petting the smaller Sky.

"You're pregnant, Tsu-kun. If you're going to insist on staying here in Japan - rather than retreating to Italy - your Mists are going to have to get _very_ good at hiding it unless you want to find the Vindice tying you up and dumping you in the Iron Fort. Allowing civilians to see a pregnant Sky is considered a violation of omertà." Amusingly, that only made Tsu-kun snarl, and he blinked. "Tsu-kun, sweetheart, _please_ don't go war with Bermuda. At least not yet."

"They took _my_ Mist." He grinned and nuzzled the hair of the Sky who was edging on entering Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Ah. Still. I need him alive to de-curse Reborn and the others." He had a mischievous thought. ”And adult Reborn is pretty, Tsu-kun." The brunette's Flames flared possessively and he wanted to cackle. Reborn would want to keep him away from his Tsu-kun, but he could please Tsu-kun where the Arcobaleno Sun _couldn't_. He'd take great delight in dropping from time to time and allowing Reborn to find him wrapped around and tied to his student. He had to get his fun _somewhere_.


	17. Hayato's PoV

He wakes up, with his mind clearer than it has been in hours, still plastered to the baseball idiot, though his cock had softened and slipped out of the Rain's ass. He debated waking Takeshi up by fucking him again; having Tsuna’s Rain beneath him earlier had been even more enjoyable than the odd day dream he’d had about the idiota. That at least had to be a side effect of being in the same ‘set’; looking back at his lessons on _this_ , the tutor had been trying to refer to it euphemistically, but it had gone right over his head at the time.

And judging by the light levels in their Cloud’s cave, he shouldn’t have been able to think that clearly. Everything he’d been taught about Sky Heats - some of which were definitely inaccurate given what he could remember of the two and a bit hours before his impromptu nap; thank fuck for a photographic memory was all he was going to say on that matter - had suggested that they’d lose most of at _least_ a twenty-four hour period to the Heat Haze. A threat would have brought them out of it faster - and their Flames had been running close enough to the surface that any threat shy of one like Byakuran or Xanxus would have been incinerated in short order. There was only one _other_ reason he’d been told about and he _snarled_ at the realisation.

His snarl had a thread of his Cloud secondary woven through it; he’d long ago accepted that his secondary Flame had ‘chosen’ Tsuna as its territory, even before he’d figured out how to consciously use it. (Once he’d had to deal with the instincts with that, he’d had more sympathy for the demon prefect; he’d grown up _knowing_ that some of what was going on was a result of the Storm Flame his sister’s poison cooking had awoken. Even though Hibari seemed to have an Arcobaleno as an uncle, Fon didn’t share a Flame-type and the demon prefect preferred to try and fight the man rather than talk to him. With that as a baseline assumption, some of the Cloud’s behaviour made far more sense.) The snarl and his use of the Cloud Flame forced the other three of the other occupants of the room as awake as he was, a call and demand to arms, an instinctive trick. Hibari’s eyes had widened with a pleased 'wao' - he suspected he was going to either get his ass kicked, or his brain picked for every Cloud trick he could think of; whereas the rest of them had all had other users of their Flame to exchange ideas with, Hibari _hadn’t_ \- but then the Cloud had registered why he was purple eyed. Which was interesting; it meant the Cloud’s territory was physical, and Tsuna was still within it, rather than his territory being their Sky himself.

Two Clouds both reacting to the violation of all or part of their territory, and the Propagation aspect of that Flame had all four of them on something that could be best described as a combat footing, riding their Flames, and he felt like he was teetering on the edge of the state Tsuna fought in. If Tsuna had still been here, that would have been a recipe for a _excellent_ second round of sex - given how bouncy having his Flames Active under his skin made all of them, a very _athletic_ second round at that - but Tsuna _wasn't there_. Which made him want to kill someone. And while he suspected he knew who had taken their Sky, based on the fact that there were piles of clothes for each of them in the room. That didn't make him feel much better about about the two remaining Elements his Sky had to have called to, given Reborn’s taste for chaos (he’d shoved the thoughts about his Sky’s Heat _failing_ into a very tiny box and locked it tight when he’d thought it, because that would break his Sky’s heart - Tsuna would _adore_ having his own children, given Lambo, and I-Pin and Fuuta.)

Chrome would be gentle with Tsuna - though what innocence his Sky had left would probably vanish under her hands, because Chrome was Mukuro’s student, and shared his taste for tentacles - but Lambo was too young to participate in this. Even his Bazooka wouldn’t help with that; it only lasted five minutes, which meant that Tsuna would have ‘called’ for a Lightning. It would be one he knew, that he had some sort of connection too, and the only three Lightnings he was aware of in the immediate area that were likely to be developed enough to count - his Sky was strong, but he couldn't see him managing to call them in from overseas - were Haru,Mochida and Tetsuya and all three would be their own type of headaches. He didn't want to share his Sky with _either_ Mochida or Haru, and Hibari would get cranky if Tetsuya had to focus on someone other than him. He'd kind of hoped that he and the baseball idiot's secondary Lightning Flames would be enough, that if they shared him with their Flames close to their skins, or took him in close succession that that would satisfy his Sky's Flames. But that option working would rely on them finding where his Sky's tutor had stashed him.

There wasn't very much talking as the four of them all pulled on the clothes that had been left for them, the notes in Reborn’s characteristic handwriting, in it’s screwy combination of Italian and katakana confirming that he was right, that it had been Reborn who had stolen their Sky away - which had interesting implications for the Arcobaleno’s ‘relationship’ to Tsuna’s Sky.. "Hibari, just how much of Namimori _is_ your territory?" The Cloud _smiled_. It wasn't a _nice_ smile, and flexed his fingers, calling a set of his tonfas into his hands, edged with purple Flame.

“You underestimate me, Gokudera Hayato. Think a little _bigger_.” He blinked, redid his estimate, figured in the fact that Mukuro’s men chose Kokuyo Land to hide in, and figured that that was probably outside of the Cloud’s territory - or at least outside the core of the territory he actively monitored. Even, as he was redoing his calculations as to their Cloud’s territory, the prefect’s Flames had flared in a ominous fashion.“I’m going to _bite_ the marshmallow-carnivore to death.” Hibari’s voice was low and dangerous, and there was a thread of Mist compulsion in it, and he raised an eyebrow at that; while the adult Hibari _had_ been using his Mist Flames regularly - mostly because he didn’t trust Mukuro anywhere near the Foundation, and he’d _thought_ he’d caught flashes of Mist Flames when the demon prefect summoned his tonfas to his hands prior to today, but that was the most absolutely _misty_ trick he’d seen ‘their’ Hibari use.

 _Marshmallow carnivore_? He racked his brain trying to think who that meant. Carnivore meant that it was someone Kyoya considered an actual _threat_. There weren’t very many of those, and he doubted that the Varia Sky could have left Italy without someone notifying them. Or any of the other carnivores within the Varia for that matter; there were protocols within the Family - even if his Sky hadn’t realised that it was the case - any Varia entering Japan had to seek clearance from him and Reborn before they travelled, or they’d find themselves sent home in need of Lussuria’s peacock.

He didn’t get any more time to think on that mystery; Hibari was moving and he was following wanting to know who - or what - the demon prefect had felt with his Flames that he was _running_ to his Sky’s side. “I’ll _bite_ them _both_ to death.” The hissed declaration wasn’t meant for him; he’d heard similar under the mutters from the Cloud in the past; normally when he had his own senses cranked up for some reason. Other than checking on Tsuna, sensory enhancement was the most useful Cloud trick he had in his repertoire.

He had to lean on his Flames _hard_ to keep up with their Cloud; he was Propagating his speed, and that worried him; he sorted through his mental list of possible Lightnings - perhaps one of them had been close by anyway? Or like he’d underestimated Kyoya’s territory, perhaps he’d underestimated the range of Tsuna’s _call_. He probably knew all the Lightnings his Sky _could_ call for; he doubted Tsuna would ‘call’ any of the three fully adult Lightnings they knew. Of those three, he would kill Gamma if he touched his Sky as he still hadn’t forgiven the Giglio Nero right hand the brutal beating he and Takeshi had gotten in the future, nor the way the man had seemed to be so willing to betray his Famiglia; Ganauche III _had_ to be properly bonded to the Vongola Ninth - surely he wouldn’t have been trusted with a facet of the tri-ne-sette without a bond? And the third, Leviathan and the idea of him touching Tsuna made his own Cloud Flames spark angrily; and Xanxus struck him as someone who didn’t share well, either. There was only one non-Namimori-based Lightning he could think of, and he _supposed_ Spanner would be acceptable. And that meant he couldn’t think of a Lightning that would truly enrage Hibari the way he seemed to be enraged, who he might be referring to as ‘marshmallow carnivore’.

He chases the Cloud to a discreet safe house _absolutely_ drenched in his Sky’s _very_ content Flames - crossing the boundary of Mist Flames that were containing those Flames was like walking straight into a metaphorical cloud of satiation. Whoever was in there _with_ his Sky was doing an excellent job of pleasing Tsuna, and that pleasure was hashing his senses. He stepped back through the Mist boundary briefly, and that thin layer of Mist would probably act as camouflage to someone who didn’t ‘belong’ to the Sky inside, but it did nothing to hide the building from his attention, and had done nothing to hide it from Hibari, who had gone up a six foot wall, leapt to a tree and from there had scrambled onto one of the balconies, and was now hammering on one of the windows with a Cloud Flame covered tonfa. He blinked; he’d seen how hard Kyoya could hit things, and there was no obvious reason the house would resist one of those blows. And he winced as he realised that Roll was taking advantage of the Flames exuding from his master to grow from pocket sized to something more suitable for combat.

He shook his head, and stepped closer to the house, and blinked as his sense adjusted to the very pleased Sky Flames and he realised that there were Lightning Flames laced with a Sky that he _recognised_ reinforcing the walls. And now he was thinking marshmallows and _Skies_ , didn’t the bugfuck insane Millefiore Sky have a thing for marshmallows? Fuck, if he was right, he was going to stuff a lit stick of dynamite down the Arcobaleno’s throat even if it _killed_ him. How had Reborn _let_ his Sky be taken by _Byakuran_? There had to be better options like letting him and the baseball idiot try pulling their Lightning Flames to the surface - sure, he’d have to talk baka-Keshi through doing so, but that was better than _Byakuran_. Why did it have to be that bastard? Unless something had radically changed - the Future version of the crazy bastard had tried quite enthusiastically to kill Tsuna, had come very close, and had killed a multitude of other people. If Byakuran had _hurt_ Tsuna, he’d castrate the crazy piece of shit with a rusty spoon and then feed his bollocks to him.

But putting that desire to one side until he’d checked on his Sky - because Tsuna had a bad habit of converting his enemies. There was _Mukuro_ , and the Future Xanxus had been chill enough about Tsuna to let his Rain disappear off to Japan to train Takeshi despite the direct Millefiore threat in their region. He had a headache _and_ a throbbing erection and he eyed the house and the application of Flames, and whistled appreciatively. Byakuran either had memories from his older self, or was a creative bastard; Kyoya was still hammering on the house, and it hadn’t given way yet. There seemed to be a thread of Sky woven into the Lightning Flames, warping any input of force or Flame into more fuel for the barrier.

“Takeshi, -” the Rain hadn’t been quite as fast as he and the Cloud, but had crashed into his back as he’d been standing just out of sight, inside the safe house’s garden, and the Rain had been running at full tilt. “- go calm the bastard down before he demolishes the house. He’s not going to break through _that_ specific application of Lightning Flames no matter how hard he hits it. But I doubt the cause will keep the barrier up for much longer, and if he demolishes the house he’ll risk hurting Tsuna and causing him to miscarry.”

“Sure.” Takeshi scrambled up following the same route that Kyoya had, and he ignored the amused horny feeling from the Rain. He’d _meant_ for the Rain to use his Flames, but if Takeshi chose to tempt Kyoya into fucking him on the balcony, in full view of anyone capable of actually seeing through the Mist bubble over the property, that was his choice to make. And his ass that would probably suffer for the cause..

He shook his head and left Takeshi to deal with their Cloud, and went to look for his Sky’s demonic tutor. The Arcobaleno would have an explanation, he hoped. Or would be willing to commiserate with him about his desire to castrate the crazy marshmallow fiend currently bedding his Sky if he hurt Tsuna in _any_ way. Reborn was _very_ possessive of his students; he was the only one allowed to torture them.

**Author's Note:**

> One more chapter I think, and then this fic is done as it was always intended to just cover Tsuna's Heat. More fics and individual scenes will continue to be slotted into the sequence, covering plot points and occasionally particular combinations or hinted at incidents that people want to see, so a reading order can now be found on the series page.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [But Sometime the Price is Entirely Reasonable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989317) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare)




End file.
